


First of All

by BodyTypeDead



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Help, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Requited Love, Slow Burn, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Underage Drinking, and, dreamnotfound, i'll try and write, idk how to do tags, no beta we die like george in manhunt, no beta we die like men, technoblade in this is everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BodyTypeDead/pseuds/BodyTypeDead
Summary: I despise summaries so bear with meThis is loosely a college AU, Clay and George meet through friends and start dating, Karl and Nick turn from friends to lovers, lots of SBI angst because they're all mentally fucked, and Alex is there to lighten the mood.TW// recreational/underage drugs and alcohol, arson, themes around death and suicide, mental health issues (depression and self hate type stuff) I'll put a TW at any chapter this stuff, and also a warning before any smut, in the notes.I'm a huge technoblade fan so this is my dnf/karlnap fic with lots of him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 28
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter No. 1

**Author's Note:**

> ooooooooh first chapter, hope you like it, it's a bit short. please leave constructive criticism and/or compliments, I'm an attention whore.

“I don’t want to go, Nick,” Clay protested “you can’t just drag me to a party because you need a wingman, bring Karl or something.”

At this, a slight bit of red crawled across Nick’s face. “He’s the reason I need a wingman in the first place.” 

“Oh come on now, drag Techno or Tommy or literally anyone else.”

“I could do that,” Nick pondered, “if I wanted to scare him away, just be there for me Clay, I need this one thing.”

“Fine, but only because everybody else will be there,” Clay muttered, “you owe me, Nick.”

“Why of course master, anything you need,” Nick cringed slightly at his own joke, but Clay wheezed out a laugh and hung up the phone. Laying the slightly warm cellphone on his bedside table, Clay sat up and stretched, his long arms extending and pressing against his headboard.

All jokes aside, Nick did owe him big time, parties were fun but having a hangover while trying to learn physics the next day wasn’t. 

His phone buzzed slightly. They were talking in the group chat.

Wilbur: how many of you assholes are coming, i need to know how much wine to bring

Nick: are you kidding me wilbur, ur gonna bring fucking wine

Techno: leave winebur alone, let him have his rotten grape juice

Tommy: can me and Tubbo have alcohol wilbur

Wilbur: no

Tommy: please

Techno: if you fight me for it

Clay: i’m coming too

Karl: so are me and alex

Karl: alex wants to know why you kicked him out of the group chat btw

Wilbur: because

Clay smiled and closed his phone, despite not being in the partying mood he did look forward to seeing his friends. His phone buzzed again. Another message to the chat.

Wilbur: me and Techno’s place tomorrow at 10, if you don’t want wine or vodka bring your own liquor, see ya then incels

* * *

It wasn’t till tomorrow that Nick started bombarding Clay with questions, they were on a FaceTime call at 9pm, Nick near hyperventilating over what to wear.

“It’s just Karl,” Clay said, “you have nothing to worry about, you’ve been friends since forever, where is this all coming from anyway.”

“You pick a fine time to ask questions Clay, we gotta be there in an hour and I still look like a mix between a frat boy and a hobo”

“You are a frat boy,” Clay pointed out.

“Yeah it’s the hobo part that’s a problem, I’m freaking out man.”

“ Black, white, and some accessories.”

“Huh,” Nick grunted.

“You can’t go wrong with neutral colors and a couple of chains,” Clay said, “plus you’ll look swag as hell.” Nick grinned into the camera, flashing him a thumbs up before tilting the phone to face the wall.

“Can’t have you watching me change.”

“Aww,” Clay said in mock protest, “only Karl gets to see the goods.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Clay could hear the blush in Nick’s voice through the speaker.

Clay himself hadn’t bothered to get ready, he had nobody to impress, he was there to make Nick look good, so he figured the less he dressed up the better. So he threw on a pair of baggy jeans and a gray hoodie. Observing himself in the mirror Clay brushed his hair out of his face, gazing into his own eyes, smiling at himself he took eyeliner from his dresser and drew it over his eyelid, smudging it at the corners.

“Clay,” he heard Nick call to him from his phone resting on the bed, “look at me, I’m snazzy.”

Nick grinned at him from the screen. “Yeah, you are, you sexy motherfucker.” 

“Hey, watch it, pal, I’m a married man,” Nick joked back at him, “be at my house by 9:40, we can’t be late.”

“Whatever you need my prince,” sarcasm dripped from Clay’s voice as he hung up the phone. What was he doing, it was a Sunday night, usually not a big deal, but he had important classes on Monday. “Goddammit Nick,” he muttered to himself. 

* * *

When Clay pulled up to the curb of Nick’s apartment, he was already waiting at the bottom of the steps, phone in one hand, bottle of tequila in the other. He walked to Clay’s car and got in.

“So, when Karl?” Clay’s poorly formed question hung in the air, “you have to tell me, man.”

“I don’t even know, I thought we were just good friends, and I loved him like a friend, and I slowly started loving him in a romantic sorta way.” He looked up who was pondering Nick’s words.

“Alright, cool.”

“That’s it?” Nick questioned.

“I mean it’s a little cringe to fall for your friends but whatever.”

“Careful Clay, I might fall for you next,” Nick giggled at his own joke as Clay pulled off the curb, driving off into the night.

* * *

When they got to Techno’s place the lights were off and the music couldn’t be heard till they were halfway in the door.

“What the hell?” Nick half-shouted into the dark.

“Shut up,” a slurring voice came from a drunk Alex, he was pressed between the couch and the wall, red cup in hand, “we’re playing hide and hic- go seek, and you need to hic- shuthefuggup before Wilbur finds me.”

Clay flicked on the light to reveal a wine drunk Wilbur sitting on the couch giggling uncontrollably, while the others could be heard in the kitchen.

“What the fuck Wilbur?” Alex slurred, “you said you would find me after you counted, you fucking asshole, you stupid sand eating fuck.” Nick and Clay could still hear Alex yelling at Wilbur as they made their way into the kitchen. 

“That was weird,” Clay stated, “but not surprising.

Techno and Karl stood in the kitchen talking, not half as drunk as Wilbur and Alex were, but still a bit tipsy.

“Where is everyone?” Nick asked, directing his question to Techno.

“Late, just like you,” Techno answered, twirling a finger through his pink hair, “Wilbur was drunk by 6pm and Alex is more of a lightweight than Karl here, so I guess they are both severely inebriated, what are they doing in there anyway?”

“God knows.” Nick replied, “so who else is coming?”

“Just Niki, Schlatt, Tommy, Toby, Minx, Bad, Zak, and George, it’s not a big thing, but it’s enough to have some fun.”

“Who’s George, Bad, and Zak? Do I know them?” Clay asked.

“Maybe, they’re some of Karl and Alex’s friends, met them once or twice and they’re acceptable.” Clay nodded at Techno’s answer, if he thought they were fine then they must be.


	2. Chapter No. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If any of the CCs don't like this I'm taking it down
> 
> TW// recreational drug use (just some weed) and also underage drinking (techno lets tommy and tubbo have some booze)
> 
> idk if I need to TW that but better safe than sorry
> 
> I am not shipping schlatt and minx, or techno and quackity in this, it's just kinda going to be their dynamic to be a bit flirty, but it's not much, it's not a ship, and it will not progress beyond joking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter came out kinda good, I like the vibes and am actually kinda proud of it. sorry about the short chapters though, i figure if the chapters are shorter I can update more.

Techno made his way to the front door, a clamor could be heard from behind it. “In a minute Tommy,” Techno said. When he pushed the door open people spewed into the living room.

“It was fucking cold out there Techno,” Tommy screeched, “you trying to freeze us?” Techno didn’t hear Tommy because he was too busy greeting the people at the door, directing the crowd to the couch and kitchen. “Is Wilbur already off his head? Look Tubbo maybe we will drink after all,” the blonde babbled, “that bitch is too drunk to stop us.” Tubbo just grinned back at Tommy as they headed to the kitchen.

Clay turned his attention to the other guests spread out around the living room. Niki and Wilbur sat spread on the couch, no coherent words came from Wilbur’s mouth, but Niki still sat giggling, just happy to be among friends. Minx and Schlatt were engaged in a loud conversation.

“Minx,” Schlatt argued, “I would totally bang you if you got your tits back, the ass is optional.”

“Shut the fuck up you cunt, you fat ass mutton chops bitch,” Minx’s face was already flushed, “I don’t need you Schlatt, you know how many guys would kill for me?”

“Kill?” 

“Yeah, I’m a hot piece of ass.” At this Clay stopped listening to their conversation, he turned his attention to the newcomers. Two of them sat together on the love seat, drinks in hand, nothing remarkable. The third was nowhere to be seen. He checked the kitchen, the only people in there were a tired-looking Techno holding the bottle out of reach of Tommy and Tubbo.

“Phil would kill me if I let them drink,” Techno explained, he directed his attention back to Tommy, his eyes shining, “I told you, Tommy, you can have the whole bottle if you beat me in a fight, your choice, wrestling, boxing, martial arts.”

“Alright,” Tommy replied, for the first time that night Techno visibly smiled, “I’ll kick your ass in wrestling, you know I’m on the wrestling team Techno, you’re screwed.” Techno just walked out the back door and into the yard.

“Come on Tommy, let’s get this over with,” Techno said it like he was tired, but Clay could tell he was a little excited.

* * *

It wasn’t till everyone was gathered outside that Tommy started to regret his decision, Techno had peeled off his shirt, light skin exposed to the moonlight highlighting his build. “Should’ve picked arm-wrestling Tommy, then it would have only been your arm snapped instead of your back,” Wilbur jeered from the sideline.

“Shut up you drunk son of a bitch,” but Tommy’s nervousness didn’t go unnoticed, “I’ll keep my shirt on thanks, I’m not trying to impress anybody, but I am sculpted like a Greek god, I look like Techno under this,” Tommy gestured to his shirt.

“You think I look like a Greek god Tommy?” Techno chuckled, he scanned the circle that had formed around him and Tommy. The friends stared in anticipation, Nick hugged Karl close in excitement. That’s when Clay saw him, the third, he was shorter than Clay but not tiny, dressed in a blue hoodie and jeans, lip gloss shining on his mouth, such a pretty mouth parted ever so slightly, damn he was pretty, his eyes were warm, pulling Clay in, all he could think of was gra-.

“I give!” Tommy cried out, cutting off Clay’s thoughts, “I’m tapping out, that wasn’t fair, you cheated you bastard.” The match had started and ended in a few seconds.

“Don’t worry Tommy it’s best out of three,” Alex cheered from the sideline, “kick his bastard ass.” Techno shot Alex a look and Alex let out a frightened squeak before catching himself and flashing Tommy a thumbs up. 

“We don't have to go again if you don’t want to.”

“Nononono, I got this, on three, one, two, three.” Tommy and Techno crouched in their stance, grabbing at each other’s arms and ankles, circling in the grass. Tommy’s shoulders were tense, but Techno’s movements were fluid and relaxed, he oozed deserved confidence, but Clay’s attention turned back to the other man. The man with the pretty lips, and dark eyes, dark hair curled around his ears. He was brought back to reality again when Tommy screamed.

“I’ve got you now, bitch,” he had straddled Techno, hands leaning into his shoulders, pressing them into the grass.

“One, two, the-,” Wilbur stopped counting when Techno grabbed Tommy’s arm, pulling it out from under him, catching him off guard, Techno rolled on top of Tommy, “one, two, three, he’s pinned,” Wilbur cheered. Tommy stood and dusted himself off, grass stains smudged his red and white shirt. Techno had already walked over to where Wilbur and Alex were standing.

“Nice job kicking the toddler’s ass,” Alex quipped, giving Techno a light tap on the ass, Techno just rolled his eyes, pulling his shirt back over his head.

“All in a day’s work,” he replied, he moved back to Tommy “I guess you deserve a drink after that, just one though, and you can’t tell Phil I gave it to you.” Tommy’s face brightened and the group started moving back inside.

Clay took this as a chance to slide beside the pretty brunette he saw earlier, “we haven’t met yet, I’m Clay.” The brunette looked a bit surprised but smiled nonetheless.

“George,” he said, a heavy British accent laid over his speech, “I just moved here, have you met Bad, and Zak yet?”

“Uh no, not yet anyway, but I’ll get to it eventually.”

“Want me to introduce you?”

“No, I’m alright, let’s get you a drink though,” Clay gently pulled George into the kitchen. 

Clay had just handed George his drink when Nick grabbed him by the sleeve of his hoodie. He pulled him away from George and into the hall. “Ok Clay, it’s showtime, how do I ask him out.”

“I dunno, just do it I guess.”

“You suck at this,” Nick rolled his eyes and walked away, approaching Karl. Clay stood in the hall, head fuzzy from the alcohol.

* * *

“Hey,” Nick said, Karl’s head turned to face him, a grin formed on his mouth, “wanna smoke with me outside.”

“Sure,” Karl grinned back, following Nick back into the yard. A soft dent in the grass had formed where the boys had been wrestling. They sat in the slightly damp grass, Nick pulling a joint and lighter from his pocket.

“I came prepared,” Nick said, “figured if Alex hadn’t given me a headache then Tommy would,” he lit the joint, taking a hit and passing it to Karl.

“I don’t smoke,” Karl said, passing it back to Nick.

“Then why’d you come out here with me,” Nick tilted his head to the side looking slightly upward at Karl’s eyes.

“Just to keep you company,” Karl said, instantly aware of how close Nick had gotten, “are you cold or something?”

“Only if you’re gonna be the one to keep me warm,” it was bad and cheesy, but Nick knew he had to be somewhat straightforward so that his attention didn’t come off as just friendly.

“Sure, I don’t see why not,” Karl turned to sit behind Nick, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his chest to Nicks’s back. “Better?” Nick took another hit, turning around and billowing the smoke into Karl’s face.

“Much better, thank you cutie.” Nick still wasn’t sure if Karl knew what was going on or if he thought it was just friendly flirting, all Nick could do was press himself into Karl’s chest, and curl up under his chin, snuggling into the warmth of Karl’s oversized hoodie.

They sat in silence for a while, Nick sat in Karl’s embrace as the small trail of smoke floated into the sky. Nick pushed the end of the joint into the damp grass, putting it out with the softest hiss. He leaned back into Karl, softly rubbing his fingers on Karl’s knuckles. “You have such pretty hands you know,” Nick smiled up at Karl, “you could be a hand model.”

“And you could be high,” Karl smiled, pushing Nick away, so he could look at him in the face, “you’re so pretty Nick, you could be a real model.” 

This can’t be friendly flirting, Nick thought, there’s no way. He had to be sure, so he leaned a little closer, putting his. Karl could smell the weed on his breath. Karl inched forward, rubbing the tips of their noses together. “You look so cute in that hoodie,” Nick whispered breathlessly.”

Karl leaned back, leaving Nick to fend off the cold for himself. “I wanna see how you look in it,” Karl slid the hoodie over his head and pushed it into Nick’s hands, “I want you to wear it, please.” Nick just smiled as he pulled the mass of purple and green fabric over his head, it smelled like Karl, and he could’ve drowned in all the warmth if Karl hadn’t snapped him back into reality with a cold hand to his face. He held Nick close to him, and Nick could see the goosebumps on his bare arms, Karl’s thin t-shirt barely shielding him from the cold.

Maybe it was because Nick was high, or maybe it was because Karl was drunk out of his mind. After all, when Nick brought his lips up to kiss Karl, Karl leaned down to kiss him back.

Nick’s heart felt like a hammer beating in his chest, his pulse raced, but the kiss was short and sweet. When they pulled apart Nick looked up to see Karl’s smile again. “You wanna go back inside now?” Karl questioned, it really was cold, and without his hoodie, the chill was starting to get to him.

“Yeah,” Nick nodded, “yeah, let’s do that,” Nick stood and moved to pull off the sweatshirt.

“No,” Karl stopped him, “keep it on, it looks good on you,” he paused, “if you want to, I mean, no pressure or anything, just if figured yo-”

“Of course I’ll wear it, I love it,” Nick cut him off. He smiled at Karl and led him into the warm and loud house.

* * *

“So,” Clay said, nodding at Nick, “you and Karl, so that’s where you were.”

“Yeah,” Nick’s gaze followed Karl to where he was wrestling a nearly empty bottle of tequila out of Alex’s hand, “we kissed Clay, me and Karl kissed.”

“You two made out, nice man.”

“Well, no,” Nick corrected, “we just kissed, it was short and sweet, and now I’m wearing his hoodie, I’m too high for this.”

Clay just chuckled at his lovesick friend, his mind already wandering back to George’s gorgeous eyes. “Well I’m gonna head out then, I assume you can get a ride home.” He winked at his friend.

“Oh you are sick,” Nick said, “Karl’s not like that.”

“I’m not like what?” Karl said. Nick spun around to face him, a lazy smile on his face and empty-handed, even drunk Alex’s grip remained intact.

“Nothing, Clay’s just leaving early, and he’s my ride home, and the only one here sober enough to drive,” Nick replied, I guess we’re all staying here for a while, there’s no way I’m calling an Uber.

Once Clay left the party, which was hardly a party to begin with, turned into a bunch of drunk friends having drunk conversation as they sat trying not to throw up on Wilbur’s couch. Tommy and Tubbo had fallen asleep long ago on the rug. Tommy’s arm wrapped around Tubbo like a child holding their favorite plush.

Karl’s head laid across Nick’s lap, they hardly received any weird looks, everyone was too drunk to comprehend the unsaid intimacy between the two. Wilbur sat strumming his acoustic lazily, humming an unwritten song, while Niki and Minx laid at his feet. Schlatt had left long ago, everybody’s lack of enthusiasm for vodka shots had driven him away. Bad and Skeppy spoke amongst themselves, trying to engage a dozing George in their excited conversation. Finally, Nick’s eyes made their way to where Techno and Alex sat, Alex’s feet draped over Techno’s knee, Techno was leaned back and relaxed, either unaware or unbothered by the bare feet laid across his legs. Techno wasn’t mean, he was blunt, intelligent, and prided himself in his fighting abilities, but he wasn’t mean at all, just a bit different. Nick liked the guy, he thought he was swag as hell. Nick was surprised that Techno and Alex got along so well. It was the balance of their equal yet opposite chaotic energies that allowed them to peacefully coexist.

Karl pulled Nick’s attention away from the others when he sat up, “do you have class tomorrow,” Karl asked groggily, stifling a yawn with his hand.

“Not till noon.”

“Nice, I don’t have class tomorrow, so we can just hang out here, or I’m sober now, so I can take you home.” 

“You can drive me home, or you can drive me to your home,” Nick tilted his head slightly, leaning in to give Karl a light kiss on the lips (scandalous I know). 

“Okay,” Karl smiled, their noses touching. The pair stood and said their brief goodbyes to those who were still conscious. Karl opened the car door for Nick as they got in and started on the road, one hand on the wheel and the other resting on Nick’s knee. Nick leaned his head back to rest against the headrest, his eyes closing gently as he let the momentum of the car rock him into a light sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to whoever subscribed to this, I thought the first chapter was kinda bad, so thanks. And again leave me criticism/compliments/ideas I am an ATTENTION WHORE. I neglected my homework for this because I care about my shitty fanfic more than my shitty homework.


	3. Chapter No. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this won't be difficult to follow since there's 2 storylines, I added a break whenever it switches to a different 3rd person POV.

Clay got home safely from the party at Wilbur’s and Techno’s place, he couldn’t get the cute brunette out of his head. “George,” he said his name over and over again into the abyss, the ceiling fan spinning lazily above him, he said George’s name until he fell asleep, his jeans and hoodie still on. “George,” he whispered one more time, seeing his glossed and parted lips pictured in his head as his eyes fell shut.

He dreamed of George too. Clay often dreamed, but not like this, never this vividly, he sat in a Ferris wheel, George sitting beside him as they spun around, rising into the air and back down again with the grinding of the hydraulic mechanism, as they reached the top the landscape spread out below them. George sat silent, his body pressed to the opposite side of the carriage. His pointed face looking down over the lights of the city.

Clay was floating on a high, the smell of the air making his euphoric heart flutter, he reached his hand out to George, leaning closer into him, But George pulled away, pressing himself flat to avoid Clay’s touch. Why did he shy away? Clay thought, his mind foggy with the effort his brain took to compose such a complex fantasy. 

“George,” he pleaded, “let me touch you, let me hold your hand.” George just flinched away from him backing into the corner more, his scared look forever trapped in a corner of Clay’s mind.

* * *

Nick’s eyes fluttered open when he felt the warmth of Karl’s hand leave his knee, “are we there?” his voice came out a raspy whisper. Karl just hummed in response, getting out of the car and rounding to the side to let Nick out. Helping him out of the car, Karl spoke to him, “you still look so cute in my hoodie,” Nick smiled and leaned into Karl’s shoulder for support as they walked into his house.

“I don’t think Alex will be home tonight, so you can take his bed, I can’t guarantee that the sheets are clean though, I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable, but you can share with me, if that’s something you that yo-” Nick stopped his rambling with a soft peck on the cheek.

“I wouldn’t want to miss a chance to cuddle with you Karl Jacobs, I wouldn’t miss that chance for the world,” It was impossible to see in the dark, but Karl’s face had grown warm, the two boys giggled softly as they got into bed together, exhaustion pulling them into sleep as they lay tangled in each other's arms. It was soft, the way they held each other, the way they looked at each other, the way they giggled at the other's attention, and it was also sweet, nothing more than a few short kisses exchanged between them, yet they felt safe sleeping in the other’s arms. 

Nick awoke with a groan the next morning, shielding his eyes from the light that seeped in through the window, he wiped the condensation off his phone screen, checking to see that the time was 11:50, he would be late for school if he didn’t wake Karl. It took resolve to wake the sleeping man, he looked so comfortable, his soft brown hair covered his eyes, the soft sun highlighted the blonde in his hair. 

“I need to get to school,” he whispered into his ear, gently brushing the hair out of his face and planting a kiss on his temple. A hum of agreement could be heard as Karl began to stir in the sheets. Nick left the room to make coffee, leaving Karl alone in the warm, sunlit room. When Karl sat up the sheets fell from his chest and settled around his waist, He was still in his jeans and t-shirt, he had been too tired the previous night to take them off, his brain was still foggy, the only thing he remembered clearly from the night before was holding Nick outside at the party and lying in his lap before they left. His head hurt, he couldn’t remember why he was with Nick, but he liked it, it was nice to wake up to something other than Alex belting his favorite songs in the shower.

“We gotta roll Karl, I don't want to be too late for class,” Nick stood in the doorway, two cups of coffee in his hands, holding one out to offer it to Karl, “are you okay?’

“Uh, yeah, just really out of it for some reason,” Karl stood and strode over to where Nick stood and looked him in the face, breathing him in for a second to cement it in his mind, this was his reality, it wasn’t a dream or drunken fantasy, it was real.

With the combination of driving and the warm sun beating through the window, Karl was fully awake by the time his car pulled up against the campus curb, “I’ll swing by, so we can eat lunch together, yeah?”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Nick paused before he shut the door, “I’ll see you later.” and Nick left Karl alone in the car with nothing but his fluttering heart and wandering thoughts.

* * *

It wasn’t till Clay woke up in a cold sweat that he decided it was a bad dream. Images of the brunette’s pale complexion played over his mind as he readied himself for classes. 

When Clay rolled up to campus in his black sedan, sleep still gripped, but it was shaken away seconds later when he noticed George looking lost as he studied the campus map that was perched near the fountain.

“Uh- do you need any help?” Clay tried to approach from a wide-angle to not startle the boy, but George still gave a slight jump at the sound of his voice. “It’s just me, uh, we met briefly yesterday,” Clay tried to put an easygoing smile onto his face. He was too distracted, glitter sparkled on George’s eyelids, matching the pink shade of his lip gloss.

“Oh, Clay isn’t it, I was supposed to be in Lang. 10 minutes ago.”

“I’m going to Language, do you have Forester?” 

“Yeah, Techno has him and he said he would take me to class, but it’s Techno, he’s either asleep or forgot, and now I’m late for class.”

“Well I have him too, let me take you,” Clay took his chance and pulled George by the hand, savoring the touch of his skin, and not letting go till they were seated beside each other, a few minutes later Techno strode into the classroom, book bag in hand, he gave a subtle nod to George and Clay before making his way to sit by them. The trio sat in complete silence as the hour dragged by. Clay barely taking notes, stealing glances at George, this only gained him an inquisitive look from Techno, but Clay couldn’t help himself, he was beyond help, for why would anyone want to tear their gaze from an angel. 

* * *

George hadn’t noticed Clay’s attention until Techno brought it up at lunch, he, Wilbur, and George sat together, Zak and Bad had long abandoned him, so George had retreated to sit with the only people he knew.

“George has blondie wrapped around his pinkie,” Techno pointed out to Wilbur.

“Way to go George, our favorite twink strikes again,” Wilbur laughed at the light blush that spread across George’s face.

“I don’t know what you two are on about,” George had taken an interest in staring down his sandwich. “He’s cute I guess.”

“Did you not notice him staring at you throughout Lang. poor guy’s going to have to figure out how to block his distractions if he has any hope of passing that class.” George’s face warmed more at Techno’s comment. Wilbur just giggled behind his sunglasses, his eyes sensitive to the sunlight after last night’s excessive alcohol consumption. 

“You’re not interested at all George? I’m surprised, I mean he’s not Techno, but he has a way about him,” Wilbur commented, nudging Techno in the ribs, the comment was mostly directed at him, Wilbur was just coaxing a grin out of his friend, but it stuck with George. Was he interested? The blonde did seem rather dreamy, all green-eyed and cute smiles. 

“First of all, I’m more into brunette’s” he threw a wink at Wilbur who blew a kiss back to him, “in all seriousness, he seems nice as far as I know, just a little vanilla, a little plain.” Techno gave a nod of acknowledgment at George’s statement. It was an understandable observation. George shrugged, “I don’t know, seems too early for boy problems.”

“What makes him a problem?” Wilbur asked, his tone not at all defensive, just curious, “who knows, he might help you relieve your stress.” George raised his eyebrows and fought to hide his smile and try his best to look offended.

“Jesus Wilbur, how long were you waiting to make that joke,” Techno chuckled.

“What are you talking about? I come up with all my material on-demand,” Techno raised his eyebrows in suspicion, “fine. since you mentioned Clay’s little crush.” Techno smiled, satisfied before Wilbur jerked his arm roughly by the sleeve.

“Shit, we gotta go, sorry George, but we gotta go pick up Tommy, Phil’s been teaching us Jiu-Jitsu.” George just nodded in approval as the pair rushed off, barely bothering to grab what remained of their sandwiches. And that’s how George found himself sitting by himself at the table, suddenly sitting in silence, a stark contrast to his previously loud company. The day was a clear one, the sky a soft blue. He didn’t mind eating alone, he was just a little worried about finding his other classes. George had just transferred schools, literally yesterday, and despite knowing some people here through online connections and past social gatherings, George had no idea where anything was on campus. The campus map that stood in the courtyard had water-stained blotches, the dye bleeding on the paper and skewing the words, lines, and symbols that were already difficult to make out due to the poor choice of color palette. Defeated, George sent a message to the group chat.

George: i have no idea where anything is, can i get some help

Alex: yeah man, where do we pick you up

George: that one courtyard with the fountain

Alex: 5 minutes

That gave George enough time to finish his turkey and cheese sandwich that he had been neglecting. When Alex came walking around the corner he was trailed by Karl, his roommate, Nick, and Clay. Nick and Clay were deep in conversation, they spoke in an animated fashion, spelling their words with gestures. Karl stayed quiet, his fingers wrapped around Nick’s arm as he walked, distracted by his cellphone, and Alex waved at George, who gave him a sort of salute in response.

“So where are you headed?” Alex asked when he had gotten within earshot, “I brought them too,” gesturing towards Karl, Clay, and Nick, “wherever I go all the bitches follow.” George smiled and offered the rest of the group a wave.

“I have music history after this, I just don’t know where to go.”

“That’s over there,” Alex pointed down a sidewalk path that led off to George’s left, “I think Clay has a class down there, so he can take you,” Alex whistled to get his attention and waved Clay over, “what’s your next class?”

“World history.”

“Perfect, then you’re going to babysit George, he’s got music history,” Alex turned his attention back to George, “I would take you myself, but criminal law is the opposite direction,” he clapped George on the back and began walking off, giving a short whistle to Karl and Nick who followed behind.

“Actually I gotta split,” Karl spoke up, “I don't actually have class today, I just didn’t want to eat lunch alone.”

“Whatever man, get out of here then,” Alex said with mock annoyance, Karl just laughed and walked off towards the parking lot, leaving Nick and Alex to stroll towards their classes, talking and laughing. Once they were alone Clay just nodded at George to follow him, neither of them speaking till they got to the door of George’s class. Clay opened his mouth to speak, but George didn’t let him, he knew better than to let him lead the conversation, this was George’s time to convey the reciprocated attraction.

“You’re a lot different when I’m not drunk out of my mind,” George lied, maybe not the best strategy, but whatever.

“I’m surprised you even formed an impression of me, I barely saw you, we barely spoke,” Clay chuckled.

“Well, the cute guys leave a lasting impression,” George tilted his head to look up at Clay, wanting to see what reaction his words caused. He was pleased to find light pink dusting over his freckles,

“Now you’re just humoring me because I walked you to class, nice one George,” he chuckled and glanced a look down on George’s face, his lips in a half-pout, “you were joking?” Clay choked out, his breath hitching as their eyes met. George just gave a playful smile in response before stepping past him and into his class. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to update this daily, though this chapter is like a few hours late, but no promises, lucky for y'all I never have plans so I should be fairly consistent, and thanks to anybody reading this hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did.


	4. Chapter No. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried at angst for this chapter, would love any feedback you have, and I love torturing myself so I added another plot line, if this multiple plots is hard to follow let me know, other wise enjoy
> 
> TW// abuse, suicidal thoughts, themes around death, poor mental health

“What in the hell was that,” Clay thought,“ does he really think I’m cute or was he just saying that to be funny.” It wouldn’t have been a very classy joke, but that’s the conclusion that Clay settled with, it just wasn’t possible, plausible, or probable for George to find him attractive, but that didn’t stop the heat from growing on his face when he replayed the soft touch of George brushing past him over and over again in his head. He around spun on his heel and walked to his own lecture hall. Taking a seat in the back, trying and failing to think of anything other than George's pink lips and smudged eyeliner.

The rest of the day dragged by slowly, it felt like a breath, holding itself in, only releasing all its air and relaxing when Clay’s final class was over, allowing him to breathe again, he spotted George in the crowd and waved him over, the brunette saw him waving and made his way across the bricked surface, pushing past a few people and joining the blonde in standing in the courtyard. George smiled weakly at Clay who just stared back at him.

“So are we waiting for someone?” George asked.

“Um, yeah, Will, Alex, and Techno are supposed to meet us, Nick usually would too but he and Karl bailed last minute.”

“Will and Techno won’t be here either, they left in the middle of lunch, said they were going to Phil’s”

“That’s weird, they usually see Phil on Saturdays, but whatever,” Clay shrugged it off and checked his phone to see when Alex would get there, he was getting antsy standing there so near George, he could feel the smaller boy’s warmth next to him, spreading from his arm to his chest and stomach, filling it up with butterflies and sickeningly sweet gooey feelings that are only heard about in fairy tales.

“Are you okay?” George asked, looking up at him, “you look a bit red, that’s all.”

“Yeah I’m fine, you’re just a little close that’s all,” Clay motioned to where he and George’s shoulders touched together.

“Oh sorry, does it bother you?”

“No, not at all, I kinda like it,” Clay offered a smile, their eyes meeting before wandering over each other's faces, stopping at the lips and tracing the jawline, George opened his mouth to respond.

“What the actual fuck are you two doing,” Alex stood behind him, backpack in hand and jaw on the floor, “I came to study with you guys, not watch you undress each other with your eyes.”

“We weren’t,” Clay’s face was a startling beet color.

“You were,” Alex said, a sense of finality to his tone, it was a definite statement, not a question, he didn’t say another word about it and just pulled the two into an adjacent table and propped open his textbook.

* * *

Wilbur, Tommy, and Techno rolled up to Tubbo’s house, the brunette swung himself into the backseat of Techno’s red mustang, it was his pride and joy, Techno had spent months working at Phil’s studio before he could afford it, he loved to just drive and let the hum of the engine relax him and silence all the noise in his head. 

The wind whipped through the rolled down windows of the car as the four boys sped along the highway, as much as they loved Phil that’s not where they were going, contrary to what they had told George, they were leaving to get away from their shitty lives, running away at a moment of notice with no care for any repercussions or consequences. Truth be told there was enough angst and bad mental health in the car to last a dozen people a lifetime. Phil had been their grounding agent, helping Techno through the anger over his parents’ death, Tommy and Will avoid their abusive parents and Tubbo with his father’s rejection, but they didn’t need Phil today. Today they just needed to get away. 

“Sorry for calling you guys out of school,” Tommy muttered, “I just didn’t know what to do anymore.” Wilbur’s stomach turned up in knots, he hated seeing his brother like this, all he ever wanted to do was protect him. Wilbur would never be able to keep Tommy safe from their mother’s wrath, he wasn’t strong like Tommy, he wasn’t strong enough to push against their mother, so he was never on the receiving end of her anger. Tommy was hotheaded and never kept his mouth shut to her injustices. Wilbur hated how it was always Tommy standing up for him and not the other way around, Tommy got angry where Wilbur got sad and dejected.

Techno spoke, cutting Wilbur from his depressingly hopeless train of thought, “it’s fine Tommy, anything for you,” and he meant it.

“She just started saying really nasty things about you Will, and I didn’t know what to do,” tears started rolling down his soft cheeks, spilling onto his shirt, “I shouted at her Will, and I know you tell me not too, but I couldn’t help it.” Wilbur couldn’t look at his brother, he knew if he did he would cry, and he had to be Tommy’s rock, Will had to be strong for Tommy, so he just sat in the front seat staring out the window. “Please, say something Will,” Tommy pleaded.

“Did she hit you?” Techno asked, filling in for Wilbur’s lack of presence.

Tommy nodded slowly, “it was just a slap though, it was nothing,“ Tommy pushed his hair aside to let Tubbo examine the red mark on his jaw. It stretched, a red handprint, from the base of his ear and down his neck. Tubbo blew cool air over the irritation, gently hugging the blonde’s gently shaking body. Wilbur still just stared out the window, hating that Tommy got hurt defending him. “Sometimes I just wish she were gone, we can take care of ourselves when dad’s away on business,” Tommy’s face grew red with anger, “I wish the bitch would just up and leave, don’t need her, and I damn well don’t need any more of her discipline,” the car fell silent, Tommy finally felt the weight of his words when Tubbo spoke.

“Don’t say that Tommy you don’t know what it’s like not having a mother, my dad’s all I got and he just drinks and talks about how mom ran off with her fucking chiropractor, I can’t even read that word,” Tubbo hugged Tommy tighter, “he doesn’t even know where I am, and he couldn’t be bothered to care.” Tommy acknowledged Tubbo’s words by softly stroking his hair, the two becoming lost in their own anguished thoughts, resigning to their misery and finding comfort in each other's presence.

Techno leaned back in the driver seat, ignoring whatever feelings came to the surface and replacing it with a calming numb, ignoring any ripples of emotion and letting them become lost in the fog that hovered over his lake of feelings, ignoring the nagging in the back of his mind that told him he wasn’t good enough and replacing it with pure focus on the road stretched ahead of him. “Next time call me instead of Will, I’ll put her in her place,” Techno said. Wilbur finally showed a reaction raising his eyebrows in surprise. “I don’t care about anything other than protecting the people I love,” his voice grew louder, “and God help anybody who ever lays a finger on you Tommy,” Techno went back to staring at the road. His outburst didn’t go unnoticed, Wilbur leaned over and placed a tentative hand on Techno’s shoulder, thanking him for doing everything he was too weak or scared to do. 

After that they just drove, switching some soft Lofi hip hop to play over the speaker and becoming lost in the prisons of their own minds. It wasn’t about where they were driving, it was about getting away, maybe for a day or a week, it didn’t matter, the fact was simple. None of them were coming back until the world felt okay. 

Wilbur wasn’t going back home until he knew for certain that no harm would come to Tommy while he was around to prevent it, he lacked Techno’s resolve, as well as his utter disregard for societal norms, but he made up for it in determination, if he couldn’t become better for Tommy who could he become better for? It swirled around in his mind, the black ugliness he was feeling crept up to his throat choking and burning him, but he refused to cry, for Tommy, he wouldn’t let Tommy see him break. He chanced a glance over at Techno, his hands strangled the black leather steering wheel, his eyes staring down the road with the intensity of a predator. It was eerie, the tension in the car was tangible, yet none of the occupants were tense with each other. It was fine they were all going to a better place, they would all get there eventually, “some people just get there quicker than others,” Wilbur thought, “do I wanna get there quicker? No, but not for me, only for Tommy and Tubbo, only because they need me.” It physically hurt Will to picture Tubbo holding a crying Tommy, it’s why he had ignored the backseat for as long as possible, it made his heart curl in on itself, made his head split itself in two, on the inside he bled, but on the outside he was stoic, staring softly out the open window, letting the breeze dry whatever saline dared to fill his eyes. His mind was swimming in all the tears he was holding back, but ultimately he knew he would be fine, he was always fine. It’s the younger boys who needed him, they didn’t have Wilbur’s everlasting calm and repression of their emotions. They wore their heart on their sleeve, not yet learning to hide their true feelings as well as Will and Techno. 

“If we all end up in the same place, does it matter how we get there?” Wilbur spoke aloud this time. Techno gave him a funny look.

“Well we’re all driving what are you talking about,” Techno said.

“Yeah Will, are you off your head on something?” Tubbo asked, inquisitive.

“Nothing, I was just thinking out loud that’s all,” and they went quiet again as Techno pulled off the road and they arrived at their final destination. A small house stood in front of them, unlit and waiting for them patiently as they stepped out of the car, and made their way across the lawn and to the front door.

* * *

Karl rounded the parking lot for the third time, pedal mindlessly pressing the gas as his eyes wandered, waiting for Nick to come out of class. He had spent his day shifting between his desk and his bed, doing homework before stretching out and thinking. The latter was a poor choice of time, His mind had been filled with doubt as he had spent that time thinking about last night.

What was he doing? what were he and Nick doing? it wasn’t dating, they were supposed to be friends. What were they doing messing with the friendship they had spent years building, and why had it been so easy? It had been so fucking easy, it felt natural to kiss Nick, and to hold him. If they were nothing more than friends Karl would feel regret maybe even disgust, but he didn’t, when he saw the noirette round the corner all he felt was bubbles and giggles rising from inside him, but staring at him Karl couldn’t help but wonder whether or not Nick felt the same.

He pulled his car up to the curb for Nick to get in, he grabbed Nick’s backpack, swinging it over into the backseat, sparing a glance at the beautiful boy seated next to him, before applying pressure to the accelerator and rolling out of the parking lot.   
  


“How was your day?” Karl offered pleasant conversation, but Nick didn’t take it.

“Boring, unimportant,” Nick said dismissively, staring out the window.

“My bad, just wondering,” they drove in silence to Nick’s apartment, by the time they arrived Karl had marinated in his thoughts long enough to overthink them ten times over. When Nick reached over the seat to fish for his backpack Karl stopped him, “can I ask you something?”

“Anything,” Nick replied, half surprised.

“What are we doing Nick? This is crazy, we've been friends for years, and this is just insane I don't want to ruin our friendship, so I’m giving you an out, I like you, but if last night was just a weird high I’ll let it go and we can continue being friends and forget it ever happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again I hope you liked it and it's not too hard to understand, thanks to anyone reading
> 
> I love y'all so much <3<3<3


	5. Chapter No. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some spicy karlnap at the end for y'all, but not a little. i like this chapter a lot actually and am working on more minor character development

“I just don’t know if we should be doing this, we built a level of friendship and trust, and I would die if I lost that,” Karl rambled out all the thoughts that he had been muddling in throughout the day, they all came spilling out, “I just want you to be happy, it’s your call, whatever you want.”

“So you think I want an out?” Nick asked, “what gave you that idea?” worry played on his face, a little doubt crept into his mind.

“We just never talked about anything, I mean you were high, I was drunk, what if this was all a mistake?”

“Do you think it was a mistake?” Nick asked, he thought he knew the answer, but he had to hear Karl say it to be sure, Nick wouldn’t allow himself to mess this up.

“No, I really like and respect you Nick, but I just need to be sure before we do this.”

“It wasn’t a mistake Karl, and I wouldn’t go back and change anything,” Karl showed the relief in his face, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

“That’s all I needed to hear,” Karl said, his voice was breathy and low. He grabbed Nick by the collar, pulling him over the center console until their lips met. Nick’s hand ran in Karl’s hair, he tugged softly at his soft brown waves and curled his fingers against his scalp. Karl relinquished his firm grip on Nick’s collar, parting their lips with a soft pop. Sucking in a breath of air and red in the face the two boys just sat next to each other, staring straight ahead.

“Come inside,” Nick said, “I’ll show you how much I mean it.”

* * *

“So are you guys a thing now?” Alex asked, addressing the two boys sitting awkwardly across from him. When he didn’t get a reply Alex fixed his attention to George, “I know he’s pretty hot George, but Clay is mine, okay, so back off,” he tried to lighten the mood, but an uncomfortable silence still smothered them. Clay and George kept their eyes fixed on their books, burning a hole in the page with their gaze, Clay’s complexion an only slightly lighter shade of red than it had been previously. “Oh come on, you guys have got to lighten up, or I’m leaving,” Alex shouted, “but you weirdos would like that wouldn’t you.” 

This coaxed a giggle out of George, “yeah we would actually, so if you wouldn’t mind,” George nodded towards the parking lot.

A wicked grin passed over Alex’s face, “you know what, I will leave, I got a hot date tonight anyway that I have to get ready for,” and he started packing his things.

“No wait, Alex, he was joking,” Clay said, a little panic caught in his throat.

“It’s okay, Clay, he doesn’t bite,” Alex nodded at George, “you’ll be fine, just don’t make yourself look too stupid and maybe he’ll go out with you.”

“What are you talking about, I never said I wanted to go out with him.”

“You didn’t have to,” Alex said, a hand trying to stop himself from laughing, he finished packing his things and strutted across campus and out of sight.

“He’s wrong you know,” George said in a hushed whisper, like he was telling Clay his darkest secret, “I do bite, if you want me too.”

Clay laughed it off, trying to play off the blush that crept into his cheeks as just being flushed from wheezing so hard, “he’s gone now, you can stop messing with me.” He tried to brush it off, but every time he would look at George the brunette’s eyes would always stop reading to look up to meet his gaze. 

Clay loved the way George’s fingers trailed down the page as he read, so softly as if scared to damage the thin pages of the book, his lips silently mouthing the words, letting the words form on his tongue and dissipate before any sound came out. Studying was dull business, George hoped a distraction would come walking down the brick walkway, but he also knew he needed to take this time and submerge himself in the material. As they continued immersing themselves in their education Minx came and unapologetically began speaking to both of them like they were paying attention.

“I think Schlatt might be dead in a ditch somewhere, he’s not answering any of my texts, have you seen him anywhere?” she looked up from her phone, searching the boys’ faces for concern that she wouldn’t find, “anyway I texted Niki to meet me at this table, hope you don’t mind, I just didn’t want to wait for her alone, thank god you guys are here.”

“He’s not answering your texts and him being dead is the only explanation?” George asked.

“You’re saying he could be ignoring, and trust me if he is that cunt is going to get the beating of a lifetime from me,” Minx assured before catching sight of Niki and running to go grab her friend. The blonde girl was standing awkwardly in the courtyard scanning for her friend, until she saw her running towards her.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, “you said it was an emergency.”

“Schlatt and I were supposed to go bowling with a couple of his friends after class, and he never came to pick me up and isn’t answering her phone.”

“I’m sure his phone is dead, not him,” Niki gave a soft chuckle, and Minx smiled at her. “So, sorry that she bothered you guys, they were busy Minx.”

“Maybe, but everyone has time for me,” Minx said matter-of-factly, she turned on her heels leading Niki away from the table, “a lot of help you guys were, see ya.” She and Niki left, leaving a drained and tired Clay alone again with George.

“I wouldn’t mind if they had stayed a little longer,” George said, “I quite liked the distraction, it was a lot better than sitting here in silence. I don’t think I can stand catching you staring at me again, just ask me out for coffee or something.”

“Well why do I have to be the one doing the asking? What if I’m incredibly nervous?” Clay asked with a small smile on his lips.

“Firat of all, look at me Clay,” George motioned to his body, and the blonde obliged, glancing up and down the brunette’s slim frame, “I’m too cute to be asking out big idiots like you out for coffee, what would my mother think?” Clay nodded his head in acknowledgement and turned to face George, straddling the wooden bench that was pulled up to the table.

“Hey George,” George gave a hum in response, “I’m quite dreamy you know, it’s the green eyes and messy hair, so I think it may be the exact opposite, I’m too cute to go around asking guys like you out for coffee.”

“Oh really,” George said in reply, “well then I guess we’re at a standstill,” and George left the table and Clay, headed for the parking lot. He turned back only for a second to shout over his shoulder, “I think I’m gonna go to Niki’s, you know where to find me.”

* * *

“Where are we Techno?” Tommy asked, the teenager ever curious and never able to read a room. He couldn’t see the tension in Techno’s shoulders as he stood rigidly on the porch.

“We’re at my house.”

“What do you mean your house? you live with Will,” he said with great confidence, as if he had the details of everybody’s personal life stored in his mind.

“Well, I don’t live here Tommy, I inherited the place, and never got around to selling it.”

“Right then, so you just got a secret house that nobody knew about? Well I see how it is then, don’t expect me to tell you when I get my first secret house then.”

“My god Tommy, will you shut up!” Will yelled. Tommy had not taken notice of how Techno stayed away from the house, almost disgusted by it.

“No need to shout Will, Jesus Christ,” Tommy rolled his eyes and began chatting with Tubbo.

“You know we don’t have to stay here Techno,” Wilbur said, placing a comforting hand on the larger man’s back, I find it pertinent to note that while Wilbur was the taller of the two he was built like a toothpick. “We can go rent a campsite on the shore, or pitch in for a hotel room.”

“No, it’s too cold and expensive for either of those, I’ll get over it, just give me a second,” and Techno resigned himself to his mind, he thought of Phil, Phil would be so proud to see him sacrificing for his friends and closest thing he has to family, Phil would be so happy to see him overcoming his fear of the house. Techno took a deep breath in, shoving his uncertainty into his gut, turning the scratching in his throat to ignorable butterflies in his stomach, and walked up to the front door. The click of the key in the latch sounded in his ears, he was committed now, he had to go inside. Techno would have collapsed then if Wilbur hadn’t been with him for support, “what if he comes back Will?” his voice a the scared whisper of a frightened little boy.

“He won’t,” Wilbur replied, before pushing open the door and ushering the group into the dusty and dim living room.

* * *

“So,” Karl said after he had settled comfortably on Nick’s couch, “how much do you mean it, baby?” Nick blushed at the pet name, but quickly composed himself, positioning himself in front of Karl and leaning over to press their lips together and run a hand through his hair. Nick cut the kiss short to whisper into his ear.

“That’s how much I mean it,” he trailed his hand down to Karl’s face, running a finger down his jaw and lifting it to meet his lips, he placed small pecks up his jaw to where he whispered into his ear again, “I mean it that much.” Nick continued down, latching onto Karl’s neck and sucking a deep purple bruise into his pale skin, “I mean it that much,” Karl gasped underneath him, and squirmed to get closer to Nick. “do you believe me yet?” Karl gave an eager nod. “Use your words, sweetheart,” Nick moved to work on Karl’s collar bone letting his tongue glide across the delicate skin, Karl muffled a groan.

“I-I believe you,” Karl gasped out, “I swear I believe you.” Nick leaned back, content in his work, and plopped himself beside Karl on the couch, grabbing the television remote and flicking through a couple channels. “What a tease,” Karl said, a distinct lightheartedness in his still fragile voice. Karl lifted his hand to Nick’s jaw, snapping his face to him, and kissing him roughly on the lips. Nick’s phone pinged, but he ignored it, too focused on the way Karl’s mouth moved in sync with his. It pinged again, and Nick again ignored it, but what he couldn’t ignore was the sharp knock on his door, he pulled away from Karl and stalked to the door.

“I swear to god, whoever is behind that door better have a damn good reason,” he swung open the door to see Clay standing in the doorway, he grinned when he saw Karl, and the state of his hair, on Nick’s sofa.

“Oh sorry, I can go,” Clay said with no enthusiasm.

“It’s fine,” Karl piped up, “I have things to do and should be leaving anyway, see ya guys later.”

“I’ll make it up to you later,” Nick called after him before turning his attention back to Clay, “this better be good, you just cock blocked me man, not cool.” Clay just let out a laugh before stepping into the house.

“He’ll be fine, like you said, you’ll make it up to him,” Clay made himself comfortable on the couch, Nick regretfully sank into the cushion next to him, “I have a thing for George,” Clay spat out, catching Nick by surprise.

“George?”

“Yeah, and we both know it, I just got to get him to ask me out, I’m competitive like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooh tysm for reading  
> lot's of love and stay safe <3<3<3


	6. Chapter No. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uploads are going to be less consistent because school is a bitch, but enjoy this short, but sweet, chapter.

“You’re an absolute idiot, you know that right?” Nick said, “George is a babe, what the hell is wrong with you? Fuck being competitive, I don’t even know what you mean by that.”

“So you think I should text him then?’

“No, I think you should go knock on his door and beg for forgiveness,” Nick nudged Clay hard in the arm, aimlessly flicking back and forth between sports channels.

“Alex said he has a hot date tonight,” Clay hastily changed the subject.

“That’s the second most bullshit thing I heard all day, there’s no way, right?”

“I doubt it, but if it’s true, good for him,” Clay chuckled a bit, typing on his phone.

Clay: r u still at niki’s

George: ye

Clay: i’ll be over in a sec

George: mk, i guess i’ll be seeing you soon

“Do you want me to order pizza? You plan on staying?” Nick asked, snapping him away from his phone.

“Sure, I’m gonna head out, I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Where are you headed?” Nick questioned the blonde.

“To go beg for forgiveness, where else?” Nick just laughed at Clay’s answer, waving him through the open door.

“Good luck my man, may the odds be in your favor.”

* * *

Clay drove to Niki’s quickly, his fist’s gripped the wheel in anticipation, a line of sweat dripping down his brow, courtesy of the setting sun that bore into his windshield. The horizon was painted a burnt orange, a smattering of bird silhouettes dotted the skyline. He carefully turned into the emptying parking lot of a grocery store.

The store was nearly empty, save a couple of housewives buying last minute frozen dinners and bottles of rosé. The flower selection was a far cry from sparse, small bundles of daisies stood next to a vase filled with red carnations and yellow roses. Small LED lights ran along the table, they glowed a pretty gold and were held together by a dainty wire, illuminating the glass beads in the bottom of a painted glass vase of marigolds. Clay browsed the selections, carefully picking out a pretty bouquet of sunflowers, they were mixed with some other blue blossoms and leafy bits that Clay didn’t know the name of. The blue flowers had a sweet smell to them and little bits of the yellow pollen littered the petals.

The line for checkout seemed to take longer than normal, Clay rocked on the balls of his feet as he waited, a jitter in his limbs that he couldn’t shake. He waited in line thinking of what it would feel like to finally get to hold George and hug him close, what the brunette would feel like in his arms, he imagined the smell of his shampoo and what his fingers felt like tangled in, and gently tugging at, his hair.

The drive to Niki’s seemed to drag on a bit longer than usual, the set sun leaving only a bruise of purple and red on the horizon.

* * *

“Clay said he was coming over, if that’s all right,” George announced to the girls. Niki just nodded and hummed in response, she allowed a puff of air out of her mouth to flick away a strand of hair that hovered in front of her eye. Minx sat with her legs stretched over Niki, white claw in hand.

“Ooooh, George’s boyfriend’s coming over Niki, should we make ourselves conveniently gone?” Minx giggled a bit, she reclined farther into the pillows and wiggled her feet in George’s face to prompt a response.

“No, I want you here, it should be quick, he’ll just ask me for coffee then leave,” George predicted.

“Five bucks, he brings George chocolates or something,” Niki said from the couch.

“Make it ten and you have yourself a deal,” George rolled his eyes as the two women shook hands.

“Are you really bidding on my love life right now, this is ridiculous, can we at least put on a movie or something, so we don’t look like we’ve just been sitting here sipping wine, and white claw,” he said nodding to Minx, “for an hour.” Niki didn’t answer, she instead shoved Minx off the couch to fish for the long forgotten remote between the cushions, she emerged triumphant from her quest, only to have her prize snatched away by the disgruntled girl.

“I have victim privilege,” Minx declared, flicking channels until she landed on some bad romance movie. 

A light tapping came from the door, almost unheard over the actress’ singing coming from the film. George rose from his seat on the floor, and walked to the door, his eyelids, that had grown heavy from day drinking, were wide open now, excitement coursed through him. The tapping came a bit more persistently this time, knuckles on hard wood.

George swung open the door, slowly at first, quickly after seeing the blonde illuminated by the porch light, one hand firmly planted on the door frame, so he leaned forward ever so slightly, the other hand reached a bouquet of flowers out to George, who took them in his slender fingers.

“You want to, uh, go to coffee with me tomorrow after school, I know this place that’s nice and quiet, we can just study or talk if you want.”

“That sounds lovely, I just have a quick question, did you drive here just to ask me for coffee?” George smiled up at him, watching Clay’s face blush a pretty rose color on his lightly freckled cheeks.

“Yeah, I did, Nick said I was being stupid, he said a call or text wouldn’t have been right,” Clay gave George a sheepish smile.

“He’s right, and I love the flowers, blue’s my favorite color,” George took a deep inhale of the blossoms, “well I’d invite you in, but that’s not up to me, I’ll be right back I just have to grab Niki.” George turned on his heels to walk back to the living room, but Clay stopped him with a hand gently wrapped around his wrist.

“No it’s fine, I told Nick I would be quick,” Clay fixed his eyes with George, who nodded at him in understanding. Clay’s hand lingered on George’s wrist. He kept it there, gently lifting George’s delicate fingers to his lips and placing a kiss on his knuckles. Then he left George smiling in the doorway, the rosy glow now filled his cheeks and nose with warmth. 

“I think you owe me ten, loser” Minx shouted as she saw George round the corner with the flowers in his hand, his other hand stroking his wrist where Clay’s fingers had been. Niki begrudgingly stood to grab her wallet from the kitchen. “So,” Minx said knowingly, “that was cute.”

“We spied on your whole conversation,” Niki called from the kitchen.

“The kiss at the end was adorable,” Minx continued, “a kiss on the hand makes anyone feel like a princess.”

“I can’t believe you spied on the whole thing,” George said, honestly not as surprised as he made himself out to be.

“It wasn’t my idea,” Niki said as she handed a limp and wrinkled bill to a triumphant Minx.

“In my defense,” Minx said, “I should be bowling with Schlatt and friends, so take it up with that asshole.” The girls leaned back into the sofa, letting it absorb them as they sunk into a pile of tipsy giggles. George poured himself another glass of wine and left to put the flowers in a vase.

He let the tap run cold water into a vase he had found in a cupboard, the flowers laid on the pink marble countertop. Soft fragrance drifting through the air as he clipped the stems with a pair of scissors. The yellow pollen from the blue flowers dusted George’s shirt, and he brushed it off. He stood back to admire his work, smiling at the flowers as he thought of the boy he’d received them from. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, thanks to anyone who read this. i'm having a lot of fun with this series and appreciate and accept any feedback, criticism, and compliments  
> love y'all <3<3<3


	7. Chapter No. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> real talk, this series is really weird for me because I'm a horror writer at heart, so I tried to adapt my writing style, but it wasn't working that well, so the writing might be a little different in this chapter, do you like it?

Clay sat on the Ferris wheel again, the turning of the wheel was more bearable this time, the lights of the city seemed to glow brighter, the wheel turned slightly faster causing butterflies to tickle his stomach. George sat beside him again, this time not frightened, he even offered him a warm smile, which Clay gladly returned with a toothy grin. The lights on the Ferris wheel illuminated the two in a warm glow as they spun circles in peace. This time when Clay woke up he was wrapped in his sheets, a pillow tucked under his arm as he recalled the dream fondly.

* * *

The four boys all slept late into the day, Techno was the first to wake. He slowly rose from the pile of people sprawled across the musty on the sofas. The sun beat in through the shaded window, the blinds were pulled partly shut, so the sun could only enter at the angle of the 3 o’clock sun. The rays of sunshine cast a glow onto the floor and across the other boys, who were still asleep. He made his way to the empty kitchen, a refrigerator and stove were all that occupied the space, with the exception of the stained wood counter top. A thick and even layer of dust coated every surface in the house. The blinds covered every window, the shadows inside defying the sunshine, recoiling from the slivers of lights that entered through the cracks in the shades. The house was an empty shell, no life had been in the house for years, no water surged through the pipes, nor electricity in the wires.

“Are you alright, bruv?” Tommy’s hand startled Techno as it landed on his shoulder. Tommy’s eyes were softer, a bit of sleepiness still lingered in a shadow under his eyes. The angry red on his neck had faded a bit, but it still caught Techno’s eye, and made his blood boil.

“I’m alright, I just wanted to get food before the rest of you got up, wanna come with?” Techno said, already knowing the answer, and walking swiftly towards the door. Tommy scrambled after him.

Tommy sat in the front seat next to Techno as they pulled out of the driveway, he pulled his hair out of the half-up it was in, Techno watched as the bruise disappeared behind a wall of golden waves. Techno’s own hair swirled around his shoulders, the wind pushing the soft mix of brown and dusty pink strands away from his face. A bit of his hair was matted in the back from sleep. 

The drive to town was short and uneventful, the red lights told them to stop, but there weren't many people out, this particular part of the city was a sleepy little place, that’s why Techno’s parents had liked it so much. They had been quiet people, hoping to raise their son away from the turmoil and troubles of the real world, they would have been disappointed in themselves. Tommy tugged at his arm, his finger pointing out a Burger King.

“Well let’s get  _ buorgors  _ there, that’s where to get the best ones, innit?” Techno slowly nodded and pulled into the quiet drive through, Techno’s phone rang when he was in the middle of ordering, so Tommy picked up the device, and seeing it was Wilbur, answered it.

“Ay, what’s up big man,” a pause, “we’re gettin’ some food stuffs, hoped to be back before you lot woke up though.” Wilbur said something unintelligible on the other end of the line, “alright I’ll tell him, I would say you’re not a morning person, but it’s well past noon I think,” Tommy waited while Wilbur spoke on the other end of the line, “good morning to you too, you bitch.” Tommy turned and handed the phone back to Techno, who’s eyebrows were raised, disappearing into his hair. “He said ‘next time tell me that the fucking water doesn’t work before I try to flush the toilet’ and ‘next time don’t let Tommy pick the food.’”

Techno nodded as Tommy relayed Wilbur’s urgent messages, “I guess I’m stopping for water as well, you stay in the car while I go into the store.”

“What? No, why can’t I go in with you?”

“Because, Tommy, you’re gonna ask me for candy or something, don’t worry I’ll crack the window, so you don’t die.” The locks clicked, and Tommy sat in the passenger seat with the window part way down, still shouting insults as Techno walked across the deserted parking lot.

The store was nearly empty, the lines were short, and all the things were easy to find. When Techno returned to the car he found Tommy still in the passenger seat on his phone.

“You know it’s fucking hot in here, I could’ve died.”

“That’s too bad, I could’ve eaten your burger too, better luck next time.” The car started and they rolled away from the store, the plastic bag of items gently rustled when they took a sharp corner, a few of the items spilled out onto the back seat, Tommy turned to right them.

“What the fuck did you buy?” he motioned to a yellow bottle with a red lid, “I don’t remember you owning a barbecue in your secret house.” Tommy stuffed the lighter fluid back into the bag, “so, we’re just gonna burn shit to cope.”

“Unless you have a better idea, I’m gonna burn that house to the fucking ground.”

* * *

“Hey,” Clay said, he was leaning against a pillar outside of George’s last class, “did you get all pretty for me.” his eyes traveled from George’s combat boots and up his legs, eyes lingering on the hem of the black skirt. Clay tugged the sleeve of George’s blue hoodie, his arm snaked around George’s waist, a little hesitantly, holding their hips together as they began the walk across campus to the emptying parking lot. 

“I always dress all pretty,” George smiled, “I can’t help it, I just look great in whatever I wear.” His hand moved down to meet the one that rested on his waist, lacing their fingers together. “Let’s get to this coffee place, I just have a bit of homework to do, and after that you can have all my attention.”

Clay smiled at that, their shoes tapping the bricks as they got to the parking lot, “I’d like that, I am an attention whore you know.” George gave a short snort of a laugh. He was pleased to see Clay open the car door for him, apparently chivalry isn’t dead. The drive to the coffee shop was pleasant and short, the pair made meaningless small talk on the way there, as if they were afraid to run out of conversation, they shied away from exciting topics. Only speaking of menial and meaningless things until they got to the warm café. 

The place was small and cute, it resembled a log cabin that you would find up in the mountains, the place smelled of pine and cedar wood, the tables were covered in red and white checkered tablecloths. A small glass sat on each table, a single daisy swirling around the rim of the glass, and the warmth that flooded the café felt like a winter with hot chocolate and marshmallows. 

“What can I treat you too today?” Clay handed George a menu over the table.

“I’ll look, but I usually just get a cappuccino anyways.”

“You should try the peppermint hot chocolate,” Clay suggested.

“Yeah,” George chuckled, “if I was five.”

“I’ll give you a sip of mine, then you’ll regret it,” Clay teased, “I’m telling you George it’s the best, they must put fucking crack in it or something.”

George smiled back at him, “well if it’s that good, I guess it would be criminal if I didn’t get it.”

“Are you guys ready to order,” a tall elderly lady had approached their table, a notepad and pen in her hands and a short apron around her waist. She wore a warm smile on her face, “aren’t you two adorable, I remember when I was your age, I’ve never seen you bring a date here Clay, I’d just about given up on you.”

Clay blushed at the comment, “don’t say that Charlotte, he’s gonna think something’s wrong with me, I can’t afford to scare him off yet,” he turned and smiled at George.

“I’m just playing with you Hun, did you tell him about the peppermint hot chocolate?”

“I have, speaking of which, can we get two of those, two blueberry scones, and a slice of apple pie extra cinnamon,” he looked over to George, “anything else,” George shook his head, no, and Charlotte walked off, but not before smiling at the pair once more. 

“I can’t believe you invited me for coffee, and ordered all that, yet not a single drop of caffeine, I’ve been scammed,” George said laughing, “where am I supposed to find the anxiety to do my homework without my caffeine jitters.”

“You’ll be fine, I can get you coffee if you want, but otherwise you can do your homework, and I’ll just admire,” George flushed a bit as he pulled his laptop out of his bag. Clay sat and watched George’s eyelashes flutter as he typed busily on the keyboard.

“George looked up and met Clay’s eyes, “are you really going to just watch me?”

“I don’t mind at all, and you are rather gorgeous,” George took the compliment with a smile and returned to work, there wasn’t much to do, and he finished right as their order arrived. Charlotte came teetering out from behind the counter with small plates lining her arms, she sat them down on the table, and an extra chocolate chip muffin sat amongst their order, Charlotte placed it purposefully and winked once at Clay before leaving their table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs in grateful* uhhh thanks for reading despite the fact that I can't spell, this has given me a real chance to improve my writing.  
> love y'all thanks for reading <3<3<3


	8. Chapter No. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SBI gives me a lot of "bust your kneecaps" by pomplamoose and "rosier" by brakence in this series and I love it so much. giving you guys some angst in this chapter, and arson, we love arson in this fandom, and a lil spice.
> 
> TW//suicidal thoughts, arson, abuse, mental health
> 
> i'm having so much fun with this angst thing, kinda sad that this part of the plot is almost over

The two sat across from each other, a sweet fullness in their stomachs from all the sweet treats.

“There must be something in this hot chocolate, I swear,” George giggled, already in his third cup of suspiciously delicious chocolate, “there’s no way the ingredients are legal.”

“No truer words have been spoken,” Clay smiled back at the brunette as he sipped from his own foaming mug, he winked at George over the rim of the cup as they drowned their college by troubles in Charlotte’s potion.

* * *

“Why are we going to burn it?” Wilbur’s eyebrows were raised in both interest and suspicion. The four stood in the backyard of the abandoned house, a couple of cans of gasoline and bottles of lighter fluid sat on the lawn, open, lids long discarded on the grass. The pleasant smell of gasoline drifted through the air, floating on the air.

“Because I want to,” Techno answered bluntly, “I hate it, every time I see it I hate myself even more.”

“Then let’s turn it into ash and cinders.” Wilbur fingered a lighter, flicking the flint and letting golden sparks and small flames lick the air, he passed his hand over the flames a few times, the orange licked softly at his skin. 

“No, Will you were supposed to stop him,” Tommy snatched the lighter out of Wilbur’s palm, he turned and pushed the device into Tubbo’s hands. He grabbed a handful of Wilbur’s shirt, dragging his brother down till their eyes met, noses inches apart. “You’re supposed to tell him he’s crazy,” Tommy screamed, his eyes red and watery, “and can’t go around burning buildings down. You guys want to burn trash in garbage cans until we don’t feel anything anymore? Because I don’t want to feel either, but this isn’t right.”

“If I didn’t want to feel,” Wilbur smiled at his brother softly, bringing up a hand to wipe a bit of hamburger grease off Tommy’s cheek, “I would just fucking die.” Tommy let go of him, taking a staggering step back.

“You wouldn’t-”

“How the fuck do you know what I would do Tommy?” Some mirthless humor still lingered in Wilbur’s tired and sad eyes, “let the man burn HIS house to cinders, just sit back and toast a marshmallow on the blaze.”

“But where will we stay, Techno? We don’t have anywhere to go,” Tubbo piped up, his hands still fiddling with the black pocket lighter. 

“I have no idea, I don’t know anything anymore, ask Wilbur.”   
  


“I don’t know if you noticed, but Wilbur isn’t the pinnacle of judgment at the moment,” Tommy turned to Techno, “neither are you, what happened.”

“What happened? Are you blind or stupid, Tommy? Was that a rhetorical question or do I really have to spell it out for you?” following the indignant look on Tommy’s face, Techno leaned onto his heels collapsing into the grass, “we’re all damaged Tommy.” 

“When you told me how mum had hit you, Tommy, I couldn’t even look at you,” Wilbur’s low even voice slid across the air. “I was so fucking pissed, but not at her, which is the sad part, I blamed you Tommy, I blame you every time.” Wilbur’s voice breaks its even tone, “I think to myself, ‘if only Tommy could learn to shut the fuck up, maybe he wouldn’t get slapped around,’” his voice became animated and erratic, his hands moved expressively, like he was weaving a great story into the fibers of the air, “and then I realize how wrong that is, a-and I hate myself, I think, ‘no Will, it’s your fault that you can’t protect Tommy, because you’re a little bitch who can’t stand up to you’re mother,’ and then Tommy,” Wilbur’s voice cracks, an unformed sob gumming up his throat, “the worst thought creeps into my head, ‘wouldn’t Tommy be better off if you were gone, he wouldn’t get in trouble for standing up for you, and you would finally be able to rest,’ and I hate to tell you Tommy, but I haven’t found a good argument opposing that yet.” Tommy stood, mouth agape, tears pooled at the bottom of his cheeks. Techno looked up to Tommy and raised his eyebrows, silently saying, ‘do you get it now?’

“That can’t be true, we’re always talking and laughing, you know I need you Will,” Tommy's voice is broken and in sobs, he pulls his brother into a tight hug, burying his face into Wilbur’s sweater, “you’re happy, you always seem so happy.”

Wilbur pulled his brother off of his chest, “I’m rather good at that aren’t I, look at me Tommy, I’m happy,” Wilbur effortlessly conjured a smile onto his now softened face, crinkles formed in the corners of his warm brown eyed, which stared back at Tommy, “look how happy I am Tommy,” he dropped the face, and pulled Tommy back into his arms, tightly holding his sobbing brother, who’s tears and snot accumulated into a salty stain on Wilbur’s soft sweater.

“Why didn’t you tell me Will? I wouldn’t have snapped at mum, I would’ve made sure you knew I cared, I-I-”

“Shhhhhhh, it doesn’t matter anymore Tommy, it’s not your fault, and it’s far too late for me Tommy.”

“Don’t say that, it isn’t true, I will never let you go Will, not ever again.”

“One day you’ll leave me Tommy, but I’ll do my best to be there when you need me again Tommy, I live for you,” and it was absolutely true.

* * *

“Anyone tell you how pretty your eyes are Georgie,” the two had been sitting there for a couple of hours, sipping chocolate and eating various desserts as they conversed.

“Yes, many times,” the atmosphere formed an impenetrable bubble around them as they became lost in each other’s words and the sweet aroma of the soothing café.

“I would hope so, it’s what I first noticed about you,” Clay chuckled, “they’re so dark, are there many secrets hidden in them?”

“So many secrets, only these eyes have seen the bodies,” George joked back, his eyes sparkled with humor, “you have any secrets, Clay, any skeletons in the closet.”

“Yeah, I haven’t told anyone this actually, ever,” George leaned forward in interest as Clay continued his narrative, “I have a thing for brunettes, and I got it bad for boys in skirts,” George’s face flushed a little, “not to mention how much I like your lip gloss, you’re absolutely mesmerizing George.”

George giggled, “that was so sweet, but it’s hard to take you seriously when there’s a hot chocolate mustache on your upper lip.” Clay licked the chocolate off indignantly, the rosiness had left George’s face as quickly as it had come.

“Yours isn’t any better Georgie,” Clay leaned over, swiping the chocolate off of George’s lip with his thumb, he raised the finger back up to his mouth, but George stopped him with a firm grasp on his wrist, and pulled his hand back towards him, bringing the thumb back to his mouth.

“That’s technically my chocolate,” he said, licking the tip of Clay’s thumb, before wrapping his glossed lips around his knuckle, and sucking the chocolate off with a soft pop. He looked up, watching in amusement as Clay turned a dark beet color, his freckles disappearing in the mess of red that splattered his nose and face, “you can’t be smooth with me Clay, I’m a lot better at it than you are,” George smiled, he took out his wallet, putting enough money for the food on the table. “Are you ready to leave?” George asked, Clay still hadn’t spoken, he just gave a quiet nod, standing and holding George’s hand as they left the café, and ventured outside into the approaching dusk.

* * *

“You still can’t burn the house down Techno, we have nowhere to go, there’s no way I am going back home yet,” Tommy had turned back to Techno, towering over him as the former laid in the grass. 

“You know I think it’s funny Tommy,” Techno slowly stood from the grass, brushing stray dirt off his khakis, he drew himself to hid full height bringing his face close to Tommy’s, “I find it hysterical that you think I give a shit about your opinion, I’ll do whatever the fuck I want, and if I want to burn down this house, the one my parents died in, you bet your ass I will.” He tilted his head to the side, “you know I love you Tommy, but this doesn’t concern you.”

“It damn well does concern me, I don’t wanna go to jail, I’m too young to burn up in a fire,” he searched the faces of the group, looking for concern, or regret, “Tubbo! Tell him what a bad idea this is, please.”

“Tommy’s right, we’ll have to go back home, and I can’t go back yet, this isn’t going to make anything better.”

“How many times have you burned a house down Tubbo?” Wilbur asked, a smile curled in the corner of his mouth, “because I know it’s going to make me feel better, just give it a try, you never know, you might like it.”

Tommy and Tubbo stood defeated and resigned, no way to stop the older boys, no matter what they said or argued. It was Techno’s house anyway, it didn’t matter to them, it was no concern of theirs. “I just can’t go home yet Will,” Tommy’s eyes filled once more with clear pools of water, “I need more time.”

“Time isn’t a luxury we have, I already have 50 missed calls from Phil, if we don’t get home soon he’ll have the police looking for us, who knows? if you play your cards right you and Tubbo can get us arrested for kidnapping,” Tommy gave a low chuckle and looked back at Techno’s face, he looked sadder, a hint of emotion showed on his face. 

“Well then, I guess we’re burning this bitch then,” he genuinely laughed, instinctually looking back at Tubbo for confirmation, endorsement. Tubbo gave a grin, flicking a flame from the lighter in his hand, before blowing out the fire and tossing it back to Techno, who caught it with deft grace.

The four stood on the back porch, a trail of gasoline led from the slightly open door, down the steps, right up to Techno’s shoes, he stood back, careful not to let the liquid soak into the soles of his black sneakers, the smell of gasoline was stronger and less pleasant now, it emanated from the house, filling the air with the potent fumes.

“You ready to light it boy’s?” Tommy asked, his voice bubbled with a hint of excitement despite his initial reluctance. Techno nodded with a smile on his face, eager, he took the lighter from Tubbo. He flicked the flint a few times, admiring the orange sparks that leapt from the device. With a thought, he took the band that held his hair back and wrapped it around the lighter to hold down the red gas button, he flicked the lighter one final time, a yellow flame sprung to life, gently caressing the cool evening air. Then he dropped the lighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it got a little heavy in this chapter, so hopefully you guys liked it, i don't even know if i like it to be honest
> 
> i promise that the plot lines will all come together
> 
> thank you so much for reading, i honestly love you guys, i'm in kinda a bad place atm and i am so sorry for the late chapter
> 
> i love y'all <3<3<3


	9. Chapter No. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is an exciting chapter, also a bit longer than usual, i fucking hate summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter a lot less angst, and a lot of arson, also a lil spicy. 
> 
> I love writing fire, don't ask me why, I swear I don't do arson or anything, I just love it, help
> 
> Sorry that it's so late, I got really stuck on the second part
> 
> and if you know me irl, and you read this chapter and any after, no you don't

The flame erupted from the small puddle of gasoline almost immediately, a red flower blooming on the shiny surface. It spread just as quickly, the orange petals snaked over any surface they could, hungry, eating anything they touched. They gnawed nasty black scars into unsuspecting wood, and scorched marks into brick walls. The living room floor of the house was saturated with lighter fluid, after the large puddle of flammable liquid had caught fire it wasn’t long before the rest followed. The curtains were the first to go, the delicate white cotton quickly caught in a fiery gold as it twisted itself into a gray mess. The floorboards peeled up against the heat, curling in on themselves, the fire gently pulling caressing the wood until it gave in to the heat, burning and blackening. The large glass window panes shattered as the cold surface was quickly heated by the charring curtains, glass bits gave the scene an eerie sparkle, glittering a bright orange in the quickly darkening sky. The flames ate at the living room, where all the accelerant was, happily, a few stray flames had wandered down the halls. They greedily devoured the kitchen and bedrooms, desperate to spread their orange passion over every surface of the house. The dewy grass had been minimally damaged, the four boys stomped out stray sparks, and put out overeager flames, they stood too close. The fire was tempted to eat them too, the heat bit at their faces, and the smoke pushed into their lungs, making them choke and cough.

“We should call 911 right about now,” Techno spoke too calmly, he stood and observed the fire, his eyes were hungry, he wanted the fire to eat more.

“Are you having second thoughts?” Wilbur’s eyebrows raised in question, but his gaze was locked on the flames, he smiled at the fire as it playfully licked up the wooden columns that supported the porch overhang, leaving black soot where it had tasted the wood.

“No, this house is my property, and if I want to reduce it to ash, that’s my business, but if anything around here catches we’re looking at jail time,” he motioned to the trees that lay 100 m away, a few brave sparks were dangerously close to the proud evergreens, and small fires had already started tearing at the grass surrounding the house. Despite this none of the boys backed away, they challenged the fire, daring it to eat them, except Techno, he tamed it with his gaze of quiet respect. He acknowledged the fire as an equal, a force of power and destruction that man foolishly thought it could tame.

The phone rang only once before the operator picked up.

“911, how can I help you.”

“I set my house on fire.”

“Excuse me?”

“I poured gasoline all over the place, and lit it on fire.”

“I need your address,” Techno responded to the prompt quickly, “emergency response will be on their way, please stay on the li-” he hung up, tossing his phone onto the adjacent grass.

“You guys need to leave,” he turned to the other three boys, still locked in a trance as they watched the flames dance on the rooftop, “I might get arrested, so you guys had nothing to do with this, go back to Phil, I’ll call you with an update as soon as I can.” he pulled his car keys from the pocket of his ash and soot dusted khakis, the gold crown attached to the keychain jingled nonsensical sound as it spiraled into Wilbur’s open palm. He just nodded and escorted the two younger boys to the waiting car, Tommy and Tubbo’s eyes still locked on the melting building as they pulled away from the house. Bits of windowsill and rain gutter fell off the building, the fire had nibbled at the wood until the screws could no longer hold it together.

And the motherfucker sat down, Techno sat on the grass, pulled his gray hoodie over his hair and watched. Satisfied with his work, as the house burned and so the memory of his parents death crisped and turned to ash in his mind. He let the flames eat it out of his hippocampus, allowing the image of his mother’s terrified face to melt away, like butter in a warming skillet. His hands were rough and dusty, singed where stray embers had spat onto his skin, ash had tinted all of his exposed skin gray. He looked like a living corpse, his usually light and warm skin was dulled to a subtle gray. 

Sirens sounded softly in the distance as the emergency response vehicles neared him, mere minutes away, only a few minutes of peace, a few minutes before they destroyed his work. The beautiful red flower he had cultured and grown, its petal reached at the sky, spitting sparks at god, daring any celestial bodies to defy its foolish pride. 

The firefighters made quick work of his house, only a burn and blackened frame remained, the paints and plywood had peeled from its foundation, and blew away as ash in the light wind that came from the forest, the air smelled of smoke and past prestige, the destruction was Techno’s pride, the burning in his soul had set fire to its source, it now stayed a soft warm in his heart. He watched on in pity, an officer took him into the back seat of a cruiser, not cuffing him, but still a bit pushy nonetheless, he gazed on as the last blooms of flaming roses were put out, and the ash melted into the earth.

* * *

George’s hand wrapped around Clay’s wrist, his thin fingers not meeting the circumference of his arm. The walk to the car felt longer, George swung into the passenger seat, they weren’t rushed, just excited. Clay could still feel the warmth of George’s mouth on his finger, it made his stomach do backflips.

“What was that, George?” Clay’s face still betrayed him, the rosiness was persistent and lingered on his nose.

“I just didn’t want you to eat my chocolate, that’s all, don’t get your panties in a bunch,” George chuckled as Clay backed his car out of the parking lot and continued on to the main road.

“All right then, where to?” Clay had a sense of finality in his voice.

“You can drop me off at home, I don’t have any roommates you know,” the brunette sat with one leg crossed over the other, George smoothed the skirt down his thigh, pressing the fabric up then out, splaying it across the leather seat.

“Me neither, I don’t have any roommates I mean, I live all alone, by myself,” he could see a little confusion on George’s features, “I’m not like lonely or anything,” he attempted to recover again after seeing George’s eyes narrow, “I’m not saying I sleep around, I am STD free.”

“You’re fucking awful at this,” George started laughing, sliding down the seat in giggles, “that was physically painful to watch.”

“Oh come on now, you got me all flustered with that shit you pulled in the café.”

“That was kinda the point.”

“It’s not everyday I get to take out such a pretty boy, you heard Charlotte, ‘ I’ve never seen you bring a date here Clay, I’d just about given up on you.’”

“True, and I am a pretty boy,” George’s hand met Clay’s on the gearshift, his touch firm but gentle, “so pretty for you.” George could feel Clay’s grip tighten on the gearshift, his green eyes wouldn’t meet George’s. His stare burned a hole in the night sky, red crept up his neck from his collar.

“You can’t say stuff like that,” he croaked out.

“Why not?” George mocked innocence, “I’m just telling the truth, I don’t see the big deal.” He ran his slender fingers over Clay’s blushing knuckles. Tugging at his sleeve until he relinquished his grip on the gearshift, George played with Clay’s hand. He ran the tip of his finger along the palm, pressing the pads of his fingers against his cool skin, before finally letting Clay’s hand fall ungracefully onto his exposed knee. 

Clay chuckled, a little nervous, a little excited. “You trying to seduce me George?” he still refused to meet George’s gaze, his green eyes still fixed ahead of him, forcing himself to focus.

“Is it working?” Clay nodded, sliding his hand up George’s leg, pressing circles into his skin with his thumb, and rubbing stars into George’s vision with his index finger. “Turn left here,” George said, trying to will away the blood that had rushed to his groin. “And it’s this driveway,” Clay pulled into the cement paved slope, unaware of George rushing to regain his composure. Clay’s fickle touch left his thigh, only to return to his hand, gently pressing a kiss into his knuckles.

“Let’s do this again, yeah?” his green eyes sparkled as George’s face fell, “I suppose this is goodnight.” George pulled open the car door, he got out and stomped the pavement with impatient steps, rounding to the driver seat, and flinging the door open.

“Get out,” Clay didn’t move, he looked up at George, quizzical, “now!” he unbuckled quickly, fumbling with the seatbelt before it released, winding itself back as Clay stood to his full height, towering over George in the crisp 8 o’clock air. 

George’s hand reached to the back of his neck, fingers curling into thick hair, he dragged Clay down, pressing a kiss onto his lips. The kiss was cold and short, George pulled back before Clay had a chance to respond, but not removing his hand from his hair. “I can’t believe you weren’t going to give me a kiss goodnight, and I thought you were a gentleman,” George pressed their lips together again, it was warmer this time, Clay’s hand found George’s waist as he pulled him closer, he hands became lost under George’s hoodie, and George’s lost in Clay’s hair, his fingers tugging at his strands and let their lips part once more.

“I’ll do you one better,” they stumbled their way to George’s door, exchanging breathy kisses as George fumbled with the condensation slicked doorknob. George pulled Clay through the darkened doorway, dragging him into the hall, shutting the door behind them. The air between them was humid and hot, it made their brains feel fuzzy, and each other’s touch burned.

George pressed Clay’s back to the door, his shoulder blades connected with the cool wood, but he sunk into it nonetheless, pulling George close and closing the whatever space was between them. George’s mouth moved from his lips to his neck, sucking light purple marks into his exposed skin, his hands worked to quickly unbutton Clay’s shirt, letting the fabric hang open, and latching his mouth onto his exposed collar bone. Planting sloppy, open-mouthed kisses along Clay’s shoulder, George could hear the man groan over him, his head leaning back against the door, hands still firmly on George’s waist. His hand moved to Clay’s jaw, bringing his head back down to meet George, George’s knee planted itself firmly to the door between Clay’s legs. Clay parted his lips, letting George explore his mouth with his tongue, falling into the kiss, finding friction on George’s leg, and moving his hand to the hem of George’s skirt, playing with the hem, and gently brushing the skin under it with his fingertips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, we almost have 1k hits and it's crazy, i thought i would have 2 people reading and that would've made me happy but the support is crazy
> 
> i love y'all <3<3<3


	10. Chapter No. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck summaries, all my homies hate summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The full weight of "I'm writing smutty fanfic about men who play minecraft" hit me like a freight train while I was writing this, if only my 5th grade creative writing teacher could see me now.
> 
> This chapter contributes NOTHING to the plot, so do not read if you don't like smut, because it's literally just 1.9k words of smut
> 
> I tried to lean away from the stereotypical "big man" "small man" vibes that i see a lot so I hope it's okay, and i would like to note that I will take any criticism at all, be nice, be mean, just overall be constructive

George could feel Clay’s hot breath on the side of his neck, only leaving soft tender kisses along his jaw, and sloppier open mouthed ones on George’s pulse, the hands on his thighs traveled upwards, nothing more than soft brushes that were light and warm on his skin, yet still sending chills up his spine, eliciting soft pants from his parted lips. Clay’s hands came out from under his partners skirt, instead settling on George’s face, kisses becoming more chaste as George pulled away.

“Did I do something wrong?” Clay asked as he pulled his weight off the door, not knowing whether or not he should button his shirt back up. George didn’t answer, instead taking Clay by the wrist, they walked down the hall, with hushed giggles.

“Just sit down, dreamy boy,” Clay did as he was told, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. He looked so pretty there, George admired his tousled hair and flushed cheeks, his open shirt revealing some light red marks where George had given more attention, “just like that.”

George’s hands trailed up his thighs, pulling the hem of his skirt up to his waist, the black lace of his underwear contrasting with his milky skin, and he let the hem fall back into place. The light, black fabric brushing the skin above his knee as his hands trailed to the edge of his hoodie, pulling the blue fabric off of him and letting it land in a heap by the door, the shoes came off next, clattering to the floor next to the hoodie. George pressed a kiss into Clay’s lips, it wasn’t wet but more sweet and deep, Clay tried to lean into him, but George kept his distance, pulling away.

“Please,” Clay groaned, as he watched George’s underwear join the pile of other long forgotten items, George stopped him with a kiss, deeper still, but also distance, the only contact being George’s hand on Clay’s chin, stopping him from following George’s lips as he pulled away.

He ignored Clay, instead focusing on Clay’s chest, lightly dotted with freckles, soon to be outshone by the bruises George left in his wake. These were much darker, and led a winding trail down Clay’s abdomen. His hands found their way to the collar of Clay’s shirt, gently pulling it down his arms, his fingers barely touching the skin that was beneath it. He left one final kiss on Clay’s hipbone, looking up at Clay, looking into his eyes as George sucked another dark bruise just to the left of his navel.

A trail of spit left George’s mouth as his lips parted from Clay’s skin, their eyes never leaving each others, even as George unzipped Clay’s jeans, pulling them around his ankles, and throwing them, and Clay’s shoes, into a second messy pile, George palmed the obvious tent in Clay’s boxers, teasing the lump till a dark spot of precum formed on the fabric. He continued to tease, pulling Clay’s cock out and exhaling a warm breath on its leaking head, and peppering it with kisses. Beads of precum that had formed on the tip were smudged away as George thumbed Clay’s slit.

George pulled away again, Clay let out a frustrated groan, his hands twitching to touch himself, but eyes too fixated on George’s, barely noticing the bottle that George had pulled from the drawer in his nightstand. He squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, some of the cool liquid pooled in his palm. George’s other hand dropped the bottle onto the linen sheets, gripping the mattress between Clay’s legs tightly as he steadied himself, groaning as he pressed cool, slick fingers to his rim, gently circling it with his index finger before pressing in. His eyes finally left Clay’s as he brushed against his prostate, loud moans escaping his lips as his eyes rolled into his head. Clay’s hands clutched at the sheets, his knuckles turning white as he fought to regain the self control that he could feel slipping away with each of George’s lewd moans. A mix of pain and pleasure entered George as he pushed another finger into himself, he could feel the stretch, allowing himself a minute to adjust, before scissoring his fingers outwards.

“Please, I can’t-” Clay stuttered, as he watched George’s face twist in ecstasy as he hit his spot with his curling fingers, “please, can I?”

“Can you what?” George’s fingers slid out from himself, his hand moving to Clay’s erection, his palm slick, prepping his cock, “tell me what you want, dreamy boy,” a mischievous grin slid up George’s face, “or just take it.”

Clay’s hands left the bed and moved to George’s waist, gripping him hard, hard enough to leave a bruise on his pale skin, he lifted George, relishing in his excited giggles as Clay pushed him onto the sheets, laying soft kisses down his stomach, and soft bites on his shoulders, one hand leaving George’s waist to travel up his skirt, flipping the black fabric upwards, George sucked in a breath of air as the cool air hit his ass. Clay pushed the tip of his dick against George, watching the smaller boy squirm for more, only stopped by Clay’s firm hands holding him in place, slowly easing more in, led on by George’s soft moans mixed with his own heavier groans. 

Light hiccups of pain escaped George’s lips as Clay pushed in farther, stopping and looking towards George for confirmation, the brunette nodded vigorously, struggling to squirm against Clay’s grip, only to find he was being held impossibly tight. His frustration manifested itself in his own grip, tightly holding onto Clay’s shoulders, digging small half moons with his nails as He felt himself filling up, his own cock spilling precum onto his stomach, breathy moans spilling out of his lips and onto freckled shoulders and neck. 

“You look so pretty for me,” Clay whispered into his ear as he ground their hips together, “are you my pretty boy?” the brunette’s hips bucked in response, letting out a loud moan as Clay brushed against his prostate. “Ugh George, I love all the pretty sounds you make for me,” George moaned again, louder this time, condensation from his breath being left on Clay’s earlobe as he breathed out his satisfaction. This drove Clay crazy, angling each thrust to elicit a louder moan from George, his tongue finding the brunette’s pulse as he sucked dark marks into his skin, leaving a mess of hickies on the left side neck.

Clay paused for a minute to catch his breath, loosening his grip on George, running his hands up his side, over his ribs, gently brushing his nipples, lighting George’s skin ablaze as his fingers trailed over every inch of exposed skin they could touch. 

“Why’d you stop, dreamy boy,” George’s eyes met Clay’s, his voice breathy and raspy, “you need me to take over?” 

“No, no you just need to sit there and look pretty,” Clay replied, slowly gliding into George’s warmth, feeling his walls contract around his cock, his hips brushed George’s, grinding into the brunette hard, watching him pant underneath him, taking his dick so well. 

“I’m close, fuck, I’m so close George,” ramblings spilled out of Clay’s mouth as he neared his orgasm.

Thrusts became more desperate and fast as Clay came closer to the edge, his hips stuttering as he muttered praise over George, “so good George, so pretty for me.” Clay pressed a deep kiss into George’s lips as his body shook, cumming deep inside of George, stroking himself through his orgasm, his sticky cum leaked out of George and onto the sheets as he slowly pulled out, one hand moving to the crying erection that laid on George’s stomach, leaking precum onto his skirt. His hand stroked George’s erection, the other hand gently pressing a finger into the brunette’s leaking hole, before roughly punching his spot. His thumb rubbed his swollen tip, the other four fingers stroking the veins on his shaft. 

“Oh god, Clay, I’m so close,” George’s hips thrust into the blonde’s hands, quivering legs barely able to lift him from the sheets as his dick twitched in anticipation.

“Do it, cum for me, baby,” George obliged, shooting white ribbons over Clay’s hand and his own stomach. Clay brought his hand to his mouth, liking the cum off his fingers, George grabbed his wrist, tugging his hand back towards him.

“That’s not yours, Clay,” George whispered, dragging his tongue over Clay’s index finger, wrapping his mouth around his knuckle, and pressing the flat of his tongue against the blonde’s finger nail, sucking all of the salty substance off of his finger, before parting his lips with a soft “pop.”

Clay let out a laugh, pressing more soft kisses into George’s neck, and peppering his face with light peck’s, “let’s get cleaned up, sweetheart, where’s your shower?”

The two sat in the porcelain tub, letting cool water pour on them like a tropical rain, Clay leaned back onto George’s chest as the latter massaged shampoo into hair that now appeared brown soaking wet. His mouth found Clay’s neck, this time instead of leaving bruises behind, he tenderly kissed him there, satisfied by Clay’s appreciative sighs. 

“That was fun,” George giggled, “did you have fun, dreamy boy?” Clay ginned up at him in response, leaning his head back onto George’s shoulder as they let the water run over their naked bodies, washing away the sticky sweat that coated them.

After a while George stood and left the tub, “I have to change the sheets,” he said as he wrapped a white towel around his waist, “are you staying tonight?”

“If it’s okay with you,” Clay responded, “I’ll be out in a minute.” George smiled and left Clay to soak in the water for a few more seconds before he shut the water off, and the perpetual rainfall ceased. He grabbed the second towel off the rack, roughly drying his lavender scented hair, trying to brush it into a shape with his fingers.

When Clay walked back into the bedroom, towel around his waist, he found George curled under fresh bed sheets, phone in hand as he mindlessly scrolled on some social media. “I think I have a pair of sweats in my car,” his eyes glanced to his discarded boxers, a crusted spot of dried precum on the front, “I’ll be right back.” George glanced up from his phone.

“No I’ll get them, it’s fine,” George pulled himself from the bed, “can’t have the whole neighborhood eyeing you,” he grinned at the blonde as he left the room, but not before fishing car keys out of discarded jeans.

He returned with grey sweatpants in hand, tossing them at the Clay, who quickly pulled them over his legs before he too nestled into the fresh linens. An arm snaking around his waist as George pulled him close to chest, pressing his face into his damp hair, and without a word they fell asleep, Clay rested in George’s arms as his mind drifted into dreams.

* * *

The ferris wheel never turned, faster still, making Clay’s stomach soar with butterflies of excitement and thrill. He reached across the seat to the smiling brunette besides him, pulling him close as they lost themselves in laughter as the distant lights bobbed as they turned. George pressed a sweet kiss into Clay’s jaw as he marveled at the view, the city and roads that lay in front of him seemed clearer as the ferris wheel reached the top of its course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading, this chapter was so hard to write because I got first and secondhand embarrassment for myself
> 
> bro, we got 1k hits, i'm freaking out but i can't go to my friends and tell them how my "smutty, minecraft men, college au, fanfic for people who need grass" is being read by actual people
> 
> I love y'all so much <3<3<3


	11. Chapter No. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bit of the fire aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to recuperate after last chapter, so we got a lil sbi stuff, it's a shorter chaper, but this is my comfort writing and i've been feeling rough lately.

Alex is lying in bed when his phone buzzes, his favorite song playing out of the speaker like a ringtone. He glances at the screen, unamused at first, but interest comes over his face when he sees Techno’s name on the screen, accompanied by a blurry picture of him. 

“Hey man, what’s got you calling me?” Alex asked, “I’m surprised, I usually only get calls from really hot chicks.”

“I’m sure you do,” Techno brushed off, “but have I got the story for you.”

“Well go on with it, I don’t have all day, I’m a busy man, Techno.”

“I burned down my house.”

“WHAT THE FUCK, Will’s gonna be pis-”

“Not that house, my house, that I got from my parents.” The other end of the line fell silent, waiting for Techno to continue. “I burned it to the ground, Alex, not gonna lie, it felt really good.”

“Well good for you, invite me next time you’re gonna do some senseless destruction of property,” Alex could hear Techno chuckle at the other end of the line.

“Yeah, I’ll do that, but anyway, the cops picked me up. I didn’t technically do anything wrong so I’m at a hotel now, stayed the night here.” Techno paused, letting the correct words form on his tongue, before pushing them out his lips, “listen, I can’t call Phil, but I promised an update, could you call him for me, as a favor, just tell him to pick me up from the address I texted you.”

“Sure,” Alex paused, letting himself feel the weight, just a little. He could hear the struggle in Techno’s voice, Alex knew it hurt him, even if he tried not to show it, to disappoint Phil. “Yeah I’ll call him right now.” He heard a hum of approval on the other end before the line went dead.

* * *

“Boys,” Phil’s voice filled the air, Wilbur walked around the corner, his tall figure slumped slightly in shame, and the other two boys scurrying behind him. “Get the car, we’re going to get him now,” Phil’s face was tired, mental fatigue wrapped him as he led the three boys out the door, grabbing the keys that laid on the mantle before he too quickly followed. The car ride was short and quiet, the passenger seat remained empty, Wilbur sat in the back seat, much to Tubbo’s chagrin as the brunette was sandwiched in the middle. Tommy’s arm playfully draped around him as the two chattered in hurriedly in hushed voices. 

“You know I feel bad Phil, you didn’t have to make me sit in the back with the children.”

“You behave like a child, you sit with the children, Will.” Wilbur grumbled something under his breath, the mumbles barely escaping his lips before Phil’s ears perked up at the sound, “what was that?”

“Stop acting like you’re my dad, Phil,” Wilbur said a little toe loudly, Tubbo and Tommy’s voices fell silent.

“Damn right I’m not, but your's sure a hell isn’t doing a good job, you guys burnt down a house Will, and don’t think Tommy didn’t tell me what you said to him,” Wilbur shot a look at the blonde, who seemed to sink himself into the seat, his tall frame failing to hide behind Tubbo’s smaller body. 

“You should know better than to listen to Tommy.”

“In most things, yes, but not this, Tommy wouldn’t make this up, and then you burn down a fucking house,” Phil’s voice quickly rose to a shout, “and now Techno is stranded at a hotel, and who has to pick him up, me, I have to clean up your guys’ mess.”

“I could’ve gone to get him just as easily, don’t play the victim.”

“No I wouldn’t want you to blow up his car, or drive it into a fucking lake, would I, and you’re right, I’m not your dad, but it damn well feels like it,” Phil’s hands clutched the steering wheel in frustration.

“You think I could’ve stopped Techno from starting that fire? You think I have any authority over him?”

“I’m not saying that, but you damn well don’t get all suicidal on Tommy, then encourage Techno to commit fucking arson,” Phil’s voice rose, filling the car, Wilbur leaned over Tubbo, grabbing the headrests of the front seats to pull himself towards the forward.

“You have no fucking right, Phil, I can’t help that I’ve been broken,” his voice cracked a little, but Wilbur proceeded, “I thought you would be more understanding.”

“You’re not broken, Will," his voice softened, "I promise, you may be having a rough time, but you don’t need fixing,” Phil’s hand reached back to brush against Wilbur’s fingers on the headrest, Will relaxed into the touch, letting his fingers curl into Phil’s palm as they exited the highway.

The red car rolled into the sparsely filled parking lot of a motel, the building sat adjacent to the highway, a frequent stopping place for long distance motorists, and young people going on ill-planned road trips.

Phil turned to look at the lanky blonde who slouched into the car door, “go get him, will you, room 22.” Tommy’s hand found the latch, and he pushed the door open, stepping his red sneakers onto the cracked asphalt.

“You’re coming with me, Tubbo,” the brunette shook his head, not moving to leave the car. “Come on,” Tommy pressed, “do you want me to get mugged, I’m quite physically weak, so I don’t know if I could hold my own against a couple of scoundrels.” Tubbo rolled his eyes at Tommy, hiding a smile as he saw a grin split the blonde’s face. Tubbo slid out of the car, linking arms with Tommy as they strode towards the grey building.

Phil spoke as the crunching of their shoes dissipated, “come sit up front Will.” Wilbur didn’t bother getting out of the car, instead, with great effort, he folded his legs over the center console and slid over into the passenger seat. Phil turned his head to stare back at Wilbur, “I know I’m not your dad, and you’re not a child, but that couldn’t be a bad thing, even grown men need their hand held sometimes.”

“Thanks Phil, I’ll hold you to that,” Wilbur let a soft smile clear the air, he let his eyes wander out the window to see Tommy and Tubbo approaching the car, Techno sandwiched between them.

Techno tapped the window of the driver seat, “uhh, Phil, I don't mean to be rude, but I kinda want to drive.”

“No.” 

“Phil, you do realize it’s my car.” 

“Yeah, but children sit in the back.”

“Phil,” Techno’s eyes flicked to Wilbur, “I don’t think I’m the most childish one here.   
  


“In the back Techno.” He slid besides Tubbo with a small huff of disapproval.

“Look who’s in the back now,” Tommy giggled, “it’s the pyro bitch.”

Tubbo joined in, “look who’s in the back seat, not such a big man now are you.”

“Oh how the mighty have fallen,” Tommy continued, “not even riding shotgun in your own car, this is sad really.”

Techno ignored the comments, staring out of the window as the car pulled away, back onto the highway, and onward, to home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading, i didn't plan on this series being this long, but i have more plans for it, i love hearing ideas, i'm open to critisism because there is always room for improvement.
> 
> i love y'all <3<3<3


	12. Chapter No. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo we got a weed chapter, so skip it if you don't like that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW//recreational drug use
> 
> split the intended plot for this chapter into 2 chapter
> 
> they're high, they're high, the have drogas, drogas, las drogas la mente, las drogas la mente
> 
> I'm dying because karlnap is too cute, somebody hold my hand i'm touch starved
> 
> just for reference I like to keep chapters between 1.5-2k words

“Tommy,” Techno said, gesturing for the teen to follow him away from Wilbur, Phil, and Tubbo, “I need to talk to you for a minute.”

“What’s up big man?” Tommy said, despite a little worry on his face, Techno usually said whatever he needed to say in front of the others, there was never a need for privacy.

“I just need to ask you something,” Techno’s eyes traveled away from Tommy’s face, coming to land on the wall of hair that was made to cover the light bruise that lay underneath, “did you tell Phil?”

“Tell him what?”

“About the, um,” his hand moved to brush the blonde strands away from Tommy’s jaw.

“No,” Tommy replied bluntly, “and I don’t plan to.”

“I don't think that’s very wise Tommy, Phil could help.”

“No, I can take care of myself, I’m gonna be a adult soon, ya know, I don’t need Phil’s guidance.” Tommy’s face showed little emotion, he was doing his best to seem indifferent, but it hurt a little to hide things from Phil.

“Well, I won’t tell him if you don’t want me to, and I’ll tell the others not to say anything,” Techno hesitated before extending a gentle hand to rest on Tommy’s shoulder, “but if you ever want to talk about anything at all, I can be there for you.”

“Can I talk to you ‘bout how to pick up women?”

“No.”

“But you said anything.”

“I’m too overqualified for that job, ask Wilbur, you could help eachother out,” Techno smiled back at Tommy before pulling him into a brief hug that ended in Wilbur walking around the corner, looking for them.

The two broke apart in an awkward chuckle, and the three walked back to have lunch with the group before the older boys headed to campus for their afternoon classes.

It was hard for Techno and Wilbur to shift back into the relative normal. It felt unnatural for Techno to sit next to the pretty girl with curly hair in English class when he could still smell hints of smoke in his thrice washed hair. The paper kept curling up into flames while he tried to take notes, the memories of fire gnawing on blackened wood still resided fresh in his mind.

Wilbur still remembered the look of hurt on Tommy’s face as he yelled at him, he could almost smell the gasoline that had floated on the air. Still internally tortured, but just better at hiding it, the memories drifted around Wilbur’s mind until his phone buzzed. Alex had texted the groupchat.

Alex: my house

Alex: after school

Alex: we are gonna get zooted out of our fucking minds

Alex: i scored some weed off some guy i met in class

Tommy: Tubbo and I will be there bgi man

Tubbo: big* i don’t think that was meant for us tommy

Techno: this is why we removed you from the group chat alex

Techno: but i’m down

Karl: wait why is this my first time hearing about this it’s my house too

Wilbur: i’ll be there 

Alex: everyone better be there or i’ll smoke all of this myself and then die 

Tommy: loud and clear

Tubbo: no tommy, everyone except us

* * *

When Alex’s final class let out he had seen Karl had texted him, letting him know he’d be catching a ride with Nick, so he didn’t need to wait for his class to get out. It was a little weird, usually Alex took this time to study at one of the tables next to the fountain, but it didn’t matter, he could do that at home. 

The house was quieter without Karl around, it was only another hour before Karl’s class got out, but Alex was used to his roommate around constantly, the silence was a little distracting, it had been quiet lately. Karl was always out, maybe he had felt a little uncomfortable after Tommy and Techno’s little wrestling match at the party, it was meant to be in good fun, but that was the only thing Alex could think of to account for Karl’s recent absence. Alex ignored the odd lack of life the house had and sat down at the table, opening a can of coke along with his textbooks. 

The first knock came thirty minutes later, Alex opened the door to reveal Techno filling the doorframe. He nodded at Alex.

“Where’s Karl? It’s quiet.”

“He’s getting a ride with Nick today,” Alex rolled his eyes, “I hate how quiet it is, my roomate just fucking abandoned me,” he pulled Techno through the door way, offering him a can of coke.

“That’s a bit dramatic.”

“Yeah, maybe I should burn down the house, that would be a lot more tame.” 

Techno shot Alex a glare, “that’s not fair, this is different, you’re throwing a fit because your roommate is being considerate and not making you wait around school.”

“Oh fuck you,” Alex shot back, making his way to the door as another knock could be heard through the wood. This time the door opened before he reached it as Wilbur let himself in, Tommy and Tubbo trailed behind him, hiding behind him as they slipped in the door, ignoring the glares from Alex and Techno.

“What the fuck are they doing here?” Techno asked, taking a long sip from the can in his hand.

“I figured I’d bring them along, they could get a little buzz off the fumes,” Wilbur tried to smile his way through the persistent sour look that had set into Alex’s face, “oh come on, I had to bring them, they threatened to tell Phil.”

“Tell Phil what? That people of legal age are partaking in the consumption of a legal drug? I’m a fucking law student Will, you know that right.”

“Look Alex, I just don't want Phil to know.”

“It’s not a big deal, hell, bring Phil along next time,” Alex turned to the younger boys, Tommy sat on the couch, his legs kicked over the arm, a big grin on his face, “you guys are a couple of little shits, I hope you know that? I can’t believe you got Wilbur to bring you guys, taking advantage of the elderly.” 

* * *

When Karl’s last class got out he navigated the brick walkway to the building that held Nick’s last class, the door of the lecture hall swung open and he patiently waited by the door as the students filed out. He was so busy scanning the students, looking for Nick, that he didn’t notice the flash of black hair pass behind him,

Two arms wrapped around his waist pulling him into a hug as familiar stubble tickled his neck, “hey cutie.”

“Hey to you,” Karl said back, letting out a giggle as the arms let go to grab his hand, Nick’s fingers interlacing with him as they walked away. “How did you get behind me? I was watching the door so closely.”

“You were at the wrong building.”

A hand dragged over Karl’s face, “of course I was, thank god you found me, that would’ve been embarrassing.”

“Of course I saw you, I just looked for the hottest guy and you stuck out like a sore thumb,” Nick said warmly, tilting his head into the taller’s shoulder.

By the time the pair arrived at Alex’s most of the group had already arrived, Niki and Minx had since arrived, lying in a puddle on the couch as they shared a blunt. Wilbur sat on the floor below them, blowing smoke rings towards Tommy and Tubbo. The two teens were relishing the experience, feeling grown up, one with the adults. George sat with his back to the couch, Clay propped up between his legs as he ran his fingers through the blonde’s hair.

Alex’s spotted Nick and Karl in the doorway. “Nice of you two to show up,” a hint of playful sarcasm in his voice. His eyes narrowed when he saw their hands entwined together, “what the fuck is this?” he said pulling the hands apart, he turned to Nick, “I can’t believe this.” “Are you guys like a thing now?” he dropped their hands to let them limply fall to their sides.

The rest of the room had turned their attention to the three men at the door. 

“What the hell, Alex, there’s nothing wrong with two guys dating,” Nick said, a tinge of anger tainted his voice.

A little bit of confusion showed on Alex’s features, “yeah, of course that’s fine, I’m just pissed that you,” he turned to Karl, “didn’t tell me shit, I’m your best friend.” Alex took a hit from the blunt that was deteriorating in his finger, “I can’t believe this shit, the betrayal,” he shook his head before wrapping an arm around Karl. “I’ll be taking him back now,” Alex shot over his shoulder as he led Karl into the kitchen, leaving Nick at the door, a mixture between confusion and amusement was worn awkwardly on his face.

The warm silence was broken as Clay barked out a laugh, “I knew, I knew about it,” he said, obviously content with the fact that he was in the know about Nick and Karl’s relationship before anyone else.

“Shut up,” Nick said, shuffling over to his friend, and lying down to rest his head on Clay’s lap.

“Hello to you too,” George grumbled over the blonde’s shoulder.

“Hi, Georgie,” Nick called back, taking the blunt from his friends fingers and pressing it between his lips, breathing in and holding the smoke in his lungs for a few seconds before exhaling it into the already smoky atmosphere of the living room.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my socials are  
> dnfstuffover here on tik tok  
> corrina.but.swag on ig  
> bodytypedead on twt  
> so yeah, tag me in stuff, i don't really post, but i love seeing cool art and shit
> 
> i love y'all <3<3<3


	13. Chapter No. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok, to say i love this chapter would be an understatement, we have some Niki and Techno plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// recreational and underage drug use
> 
> i know most triggers are in the tags, and this is rated mature, but i like giving warning, it makes me feel better.
> 
> the only ships in this are Karlnap and DNF, any other dynamic is not a ship, unless it's friendship lmao

What had once been a group of busily talking friends quickly turned sleepier as the smoke hung in the air, a heavy fog of drowsiness and calm that rested around them was intoxicating. Tommy and Tubbo, once again, found themselves asleep on the floor, Tubbo’s arms wrapped around the blonde’s chest as he let out content snores. If their sleep hadn’t been drug infused they may have been awoken by Wilbur and Alex loudly singing along to the strum of an acoustic guitar. The taller of the men strummed the strings, firmly holding the strings to the fretboard as he belted out “Piano Man” to the familiar chord progression. Alex’s head rested his head on Techno’s lap, his feet on Wilbur, his gently rasping voice caressed the air, intermingling with Wilbur’s heavy accent. His beanie had long ago fallen off, his wavy black hair formed a halo around his head, Techno’s fingers played through it, working out any knots that were in Alex’s mess of hair, his expression amused as he listened to the musicians.

The cloud of smoke surrounding George and Clay had proved a euphoric aphrodisiac, the pair had amassed into a pile of cuddles and light kisses as they drifted through their high. 

Nick had long ago navigated to Karl, once again stealing his hoodie, it no longer smelled like him, The hoodie, like most other things in the living room, reeked of cannabis and forgotten worries. Karl gently held the shorter, dragging fingers along his jawline and through his raven curls, fingers scratching at the light stubble on Nick’s chin.

Across the room Niki’s ears perked up as a ping came from Minx’s phone, she reached the phone before the other woman could get to it. There was a text, she tapped on it, seeing Minx and Schlatt’s text message thread.

Schlatt: sorry i bailed on bowling the other day, the boys said not to bring any fat chicks

His message read, after a long string of unanswered inquiries from Minx. ‘what the fuck is wrong with him?’ Niki thought, she didn't need this now, but she could already feel the irritation crawling under her skin. To say it irked her would be an understatement, it pissed her the fuck off. Something in Niki snapped, she fumed. He probably meant it as a joke, or at least only half serious, but it was the audacity, the balls he had to treat Minx that way.

Niki deleted the message.

“What is it?” Minx asked, her heavy accent now had a raspy undertone.

“Some spam text bullshit,” Niki smiled, “I’m going to go outside to sober up, I actually have stuff to do later.” She got up, grabbing a bottle of water, before heading into the backyard to watch the setting sun. 

Techno watched her leave, worried maybe, but probably just inquisitive, his hands stopped in Alex’s hair, gently lifting his head from his lap, and sliding a pillow for his head to rest on as he stood. He moved quickly, heels of his shoes tapping on the linoleum, ‘what’s up with Niki? Why was she in such a hurry?’ he thought, curious, he met her on the back porch.

“So, you come here often?” he asked, getting a small laugh from Niki.

“Just when I need to lose the effects of the copious amounts of drugs I consumed,” she joked back, the air between them eased.

“Why? It’s still early,” he noted the sun barely beginning to set in the horizon.

“You know Schlatt?”

“Yeah, isn’t he a friend of yours?” 

Niki shook her head no at the question, “not me, a friend of Minx, but not a very good friend.”

“Why’s that?” Techno said, he leaned his head into Niki’s shoulder, his eyes tracing the seriousness in her face, it’s previous humour was gone.

“He’s just an asshole, treats her like shit way too often,” her voice carried anger, she continued, speaking vehemently, “she pretends like it’s all a joke and she doesn’t care, but it gets to her I can see it, and she never tells him to just fuck off.”

Niki’s head turned to Techno as she felt the weight of his head leave her shoulder, “you just have to go up to him and tell him off, observe,” he roughly grabbed Niki by the shoulders, forcing her to face him, “you better fucking check yourself around Minx or I’ll kick your ass,” he let go of her shoulders, “just like that.”

“Just like that? And how am I supposed to kick his ass, Techno? Not all of us spend our free time learning how to punch things better,” she said, humour, not irritation, in her voice, accompanied by a small laugh. 

Techno looked at her and shrugged, “I’ll go with you, just replace that bit with, ‘he’ll kick your ass.’”

Niki, satisfied with the solution, stood from the porch, stretching her arms and legs, “alright, let’s go.”

“Right now?”

“Yeah.” 

“We are still incredibly high, Niki, I know I’m an irresponsible adult, but we can’t drive like this.”

“We don’t need to drive, Schlatt’s house is a twenty minutes walk from here.”

“Just because we can walk doesn’t mean we should,” Techno pointed out, but stood nonetheless.

* * *

The walk took longer than twenty minutes, the evening air was cool, the two became more and more sober as they reached Schlatt’s house. They walked in near silence, Niki quietly reciting what she was going to say, trying to maintain her anger. As much as she knew it was all a joke to Schlatt, it made her angry, justifiably, he was taking advantage of her understanding friend to make cruel jokes. It irritated and frustrated her even more when Minx just let it happen, brushing it off. The more she thought about it the angrier it made her, building up the expectations of the confrontation, letting it bubble to the surface, making her blood hot and electric in her veins, until she got to Schlatt’s front door.

Niki hesitated for just a second before knocking, even her knock sounded confident, three taps on the dark wood and solid pound for good measure. The door creaked open with a groan, revealing the tall man with unkempt facial hair filling the majority of the doorway, Niki was unfazed by his disgruntled expression, and pushed past him.

“What the fuck is her problem?” Schlatt asked, turning to Techno who stood on the front stoop.

“Let’s go find out,” he replied, gesturing to follow her inside. The two men entered the doorway to see Niki in the kitchen, she had helped herself to a glass of water, much deserved after that walk, and offered it to Techno as she saw him enter.

What do you need Niki? I’m kinda in the middle of something,” Schlatt said. She turned to answer but was interrupted by a tuft of light brown hair and glasses peeked around the corner.

“I didn’t know you had guests over, Schlatt, are they gonna join the game? Ted’s waiting for you,” the figure pushed his thin wired glasses up his nose, his voice could only be described as giggly, a slight bubble to it as he talked.

“I’ll be ‘round in a minute Charlie, I gotta see what Niki wants,” Schlatt answered, Charlie nodded, stepping out of the doorway, leaving the three in the kitchen once again.

“You seem busy, Schlatt, so I’ll get to the point,” Niki continued, “I saw what you texted Minx and I didn’t like it, I don’t like the way you treat her in general.” She crossed the kitchen, gripping Schlatt’s collar, rough enough to make Techno raise his eyebrows in approval. “What I mean is, you better fucking check yourself around Minx or he,” she nodded to Techno, “ will kick your ass,” she dropped Schlatt’s collar.

Schlatt’s gaze landed on Techno who stared back with indifference, “will you? Kick my ass, I mean.”

“I’d do it for a friend, I’ll probably do it for fun at some point,” though his words were somewhat threatening, his voice remained level, speaking as casually, as if offering to carpool the next day, he gave Niki a half hearted thumbs up as she beamed at him, glad he was there to back her up.

“What’s all this about an ass kicking,” Ted said as he entered the kitchen, kneeling to get a beer out of the fridge.

“Ya know Minx, right Ted.”

“Yep, what about her.”

“Niki thinks that our friendship is her business, isn’t that funny? And, it gets even better, she has big guy here,” Schlatt gave a small chuckle, “or should I say small man, I mean I got an inch or two on you, threatening to ‘kick my ass’ if I don’t comply with her little friendship rules.”

“Well what are the ‘rules?’” Ted asked, he sounded genuinely intrigued, but he couldn’t help a bit of sarcasm from dripping into his voice.

“All I want him to do is not text her things like, and I quote,” Niki paused for drama, “‘sorry i bailed on bowling the other day, the boys said not to bring any fat chicks,’ honestly just treat her like a friend instead of like shit.”

“That sounds,” Ted paused to size up Techno, “pretty reasonable, right Schlatt.” 

Schlatt nodded slightly, admiring how the light hit the prominent rings on Techno’s fingers, the silver and gold on his skin, studded with red. Schlatt could practically feel the cool metal connecting with his cheek, “I suppose I could rethink the dynamic of our friendship.”

“Alright, that’s all I needed to hear, we’ll be leaving now, have fun with the boys,” Niki gave a smile to Ted as she left. Techno gave a weak wave as he followed Niki out of the door.

They left Schlatt standing in the kitchen, sharing an awkward chuckle with Ted as they rejoined Charlie in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so for next chapter i can't decide between Minx and Schlatt cute friendship stuff, or Schlatt v. Techno
> 
> i'll probably end up doing both at some point, and if you read the comment from last chapter, i don't think i'll kill a character in this series, that's just not the direction, but i do have plans to write other series after this
> 
> omfg i actually love y'all <3<3<3
> 
> and if you don't know who ted and charlie are they're friends of schlatt's, listen to the chuckle sandwich podcast, i promise you won't be disappointed


	14. Chapter No. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dig into Techno's trauma, figured i should unpack all that
> 
> if the angst isn't your jam there will be some tooth rotting karlnap fluff next chapter so stay tuned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// death, murder, graphic violence, childhood trauma, idk how to TW but Techno's childhood trauma is pretty bad
> 
> and i purposefully did the dialogue a little funky in the flashback section

Schlatt found himself at a loss for words, which was rare, so, like any responsible adult, he ignored Niki’s concerns, Techno’s threat, and replaced any troubles with mindless amounts of rocket league. 

“You don’t think she was serious, do you? I mean she can’t just sic Techno on me, I’m not scared of him.”

Ted tilted his head a bit, “you’re not?” 

Charlie giggled a bit, “he’s not scared of him, he’s fucking terrified.”

“Shut up.”

“Schlatt nearly shit his pants,” Ted laughed, doubled over, hearty laughter spilling out of his mouth.

“Did not, in fact I’ll be nicer to Minx because she deserves to be treated that way, nothing to do with that pink haired freak,” Schlatt scoffed.

“Nothing to do with the pink haired freak, right,” Charlie said, still fighting to control his laughter as he struggled not to fall off the couch.

“Nothing, I’ll fight him anyway, you know what they call me?” Schlatt asked, Ted and Charlie shook their heads no, “they call me Dwayne ‘the rock’ Johnson.”

“But you are gonna make it up to Minx right? Because what you did was kinda fucked up,” Ted asked, his voice had a slight hint of seriousness in it.

“Yeah, I’ll do something nice for her, don’t worry about it.”

* * *

Soft pattering tapped on the window glass as rain becan falling from a cloudy gray sky. The clouds had rolled in suddenly and the rain fell fast and hard sending a shiver through Alex’s house. He hadn’t realised that it was raining, music filled his ears, the earbud cord running from his phone directly into his ears as a satisfying amount of bass decimated his eardrums. His hands folded behind his head as Alex reclined across the couch, legs stretched over one end of the couch and the rest of his body lying flat on the cushions. His eyelids lazily blinked closed, the red of his LED lights played behind them, casting a red glow into his darkened vision.

A soft ping played in his ears as he received a message, “Techno sent a message, ‘can I come over, I need to talk,’” siri read the message out loud, her thick irish accent sounded unnatural in the robotic, unfluxuating tone. Alex’s brows furrowed in interest, he lifted his phone, pausing the music and rereading the message. 

Techno: can i come over, i need to talk

Alex: sounds serious

Alex: i accept the role as your therapist, first session in 10

Techno: make it 15, the rain is causing a little traffic

This was the first time Alex noticed the rain, he let the soft, rhythmic pattering lull him into a trancelike state, his music long forgotten as he relaxed into the sleepy vibes of the soft red lights and sound of pounding rain. 

* * *

Techno’s car pulled into Alex’s driveway, Karl’s car was absent, good, he wanted as few people as possible to hear this. He took a deep breath in and pulled his hood down over his face before making a mad dash to the front porch, the rain was unrelenting leaving dark spots of water soaking his shoulders, his shoes had a slight squish to them after running across the badly drained walkway. He didn’t bother knocking, opening the door wide, only pausing to take off his wet shoes before stepping onto the hardwood floors. The living room was empty, the red lights were a nice touch, probably Karl’s idea.

“Alex, I’m here,” he called out.

“Uno minuto man, ¿quieres agua?” Alex said back, his voice floating from the kitchen.

“Uh, that means water, right?”

“Yeah,” Alex said, playfully irritated, “come on, I’m trying to be nice to my traumatized friend.” Alex rounded the corner, a glass of water in hand, “figured you wouldn’t mind sharing, there was only one cup and I don’t do dishes.” Techno only nodded in understanding before Alex continued, “so what brings you here anyways? What did you need to talk about? Is it actually serious?”

“It’s actually serious,” he took a shuddering breath inwards, “it’s about my parents.”

“Well tell me a story, Techno, tell me about your parents.”

Techno nodded slowly, he adjusted himself to lay his head onto Alex’s lap, staring at the ceiling and letting himself relax into the rain. After a few moments of silence Alex’s fingers found their way into his hair, gently picking at the strands. Finally Techno spoke, “it was about 10 years ago, I was around eleven or twelve…..”

* * *

Their house was always full of life, a small family that somehow managed to fill with activity. Techno loved monopoly, it was a wonderful mix of strategy, chance, and smarts. Small living room contained a small commotion. The fight for money and power over the board was a long and grueling battle, sadly neither Techno or his parents managed to win before the night turned late and Techno was ushered to bed. His parents noted the time as 11:00pm and decided that was late enough for their son. They pushed soft brown curls away from his face and kissed him goodnight. The night turned later, but Techno wasn’t asleep, sleep was for the weak, he sat up in bed, a bit of light emanated from the nintendo DS in his palm, the soft sounds of mario kart playing out of the speakers. 

As the hands of the clock rolled to 2:00am, his eyes remained glued to the screen, blissfully unaware of the soft creaking from down the hall. Boots on hardwood floors, gloved fingers on white painted walls, the soft dragging of fabric as a person slid through a window. Techno’s eyes tore from the screen at the hiss of wind through an open window, odd for a window to be open on such a cold night. 

This time he heard it, a clatter from the kitchen, the soft sound of footsteps on floorboards as the sound ventured down the hall, his dad must be up to get water. Techno quietly shut his DS as he heard the footsteps pad past his door to his parents room, the door softly creaking open and shutting again, Techno settled into the covers, determined to sleep that night. 

His dad didn’t go straight to bed, no, he rustled around for a bit, the soft sounds of drawers opening kept Techno awake, he heard his mother stir in her sheets as well, her voice breaking the silence of the night, she called out Techno’s father’s name in question. Her words hung in question, the air remaining silent after the syllables pushed past her lips, no answer being received. 

After a perceived eternity a whisper answered back, it offered no reassurance, only threat in its husky tone, mother fully understanding the figure that could be heard in the dark as she felt Techno’s father beside her in the bed. She nudged his body, hoping to wake him, but too afraid, remaining frozen, her thoughts on her son, alone and vulnerable just down the hall.

The figure stood still in the room, simply waiting for her to react, slightly amused, a little excited, it’s face showed the shadow of a smile as Techno’s mother rose from the bed, pressing herself to the wall as she slid towards the door, she wished she could press herself into the white walls, wishing to hold her son, wishing to know if her was even alive. The figure’s eyes traced her movements as she inched towards the door, humour in the figure’s eyes as they turned back the dresser, rushing their hands to jewelry boxes and watch cases. 

Techno’s mother slipped out the door, steeling herself to be brave, she slid across the floor into her son’s room, Techno dared not move, dared not let his mother know her was awake, his DS still warm under his pillow, he could hear his mom’s footsteps getting closer, soft hand reaching for his face to gently pull him from his sleep.

His eyes sleepily blinked open, his mom firmly pressing a finger to his lip, “don’t speak, there’s someone in the house,” she whispered. His eyes widened with realization, slight panic strangling him. His mother held him tightly, arms hoping to shield him from all dangers of the world, yet she felt so helpless as footsteps tracked down the hall, stopping outside the door. 

The knob turned slowly, careful not to make a noise, a slight creak in the hinges made Techno’s head turn to look at the door, his mother’s eyes fixed on the doorway with a glare, she looked dangerous. A glint of metal flashed in the figures hand, sticky red clung to the blade, red spots patterned the floor. Techno slipped from his mother’s grasp as she moved him behind her, pressing him behind her, acting as a wall of reinforcement between him and the dark figure. 

The figure walked towards them, the footsteps making a sickening sticky sound as they moved across the floor, it made a chill run up Techno’s spine, shivers wracking his body as his stomach turned, he could feel his mother’s body shake, hot tears falling down her face.

She was gone so fast, from movements smooth and quick, a strong hand grabbing her arm and pulling her close, a bloodied blade drawing an angry red line across her throat as she faded away. Life slipping out of her in the form of dark red running onto the floor, stains that were never to be removed. 

* * *

“What happened after that?” Alex prompted, his hands gently held Techno’s face, coaxing him through his emotions.

“I bounced around foster homes, dyed my hair, got carpet put in the house” he paused, “I should’ve died too.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“No idea,” Techno’s eyes traveled up to Alex’s face, “I still haven’t cried about it, this is the first time I talked about it, I thought I was going to cry.”

“Why didn’t you?” Alex repeated.

“I don’t think I can.”

Alex sat his friend up, a little concern in his face, “maybe you should see somebody, a real therapist.”

“No, I’m fine, I just wanted to get this off my chest,” He relaxed a bit, reclining onto the sofa, sweeping his pink hair, sticky with sweat, off of his neck. “If I need an outlet for emotions, I’ll punch something and then sleep it off, that system has never failed me.”

Alex smiled, relaxing, not giving himself time to absorb anything that Techno had told him, he planned to let it all roll off of him, dissipate into the back of his mind and eventually disappear.

* * *

Karl had left his Alex at home, he had made last minute plans with Nick, the rain was a nice touch, it always seemed to make everything cozier. The water droplets seemed to capture the world in a clear capture of perfection, yet they still distorted Karl’s view as he drove, brushing the water aside with his windshield wipers as he neared his destination. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you soooooo much for reading, we're almost at 2k hits that's fucking insane
> 
> unrelated note listen to corpse's new song DAYWALKER, it's so fucking good
> 
> i love y'all <3<3<3


End file.
